Owned
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Inuyasha has spent the last six years of his young life as an erotic dancer, when suddenly his owner decides to sell him into privat slavery. three demon want him. who will get him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! Its me – obviously, otherwise someone's hacking my thing again – and I just came up with this story. I like Shota, and I CAN'T FIND ANY! So I'm writing my own. It set in today times.**

**Warning: Pedophilia, Shota, sex slash, graphic porn-iness, Blow jobs, Rimming, fucking, swearing, ect ect, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN SHOVE OFF! You have been warned. This story is like mega underage hardcore porn.**

**If you flame me I don't mind but if its due to any of the 'warning' stuff I'm just ganna laugh my ass off coz I warned you, and with that warning if you still continued even if that stuff makes you go 'ew' … THEN YOU ARE AN IDIOT.**

**Enjoy ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: *twitch* I do not *sniffle* own Inuyasha… **_**WAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Inuyasha Nutasha lay on his cot, idly flipping through the latest Cosmopolitan magazine as he waited for the club to open. He always woke up 'early' usually left to stare at the fellow children around the room as the sun started to set, plunging them into their sunless 'mornings'. He was one of the oldest children, yet because of his heritage, he looked the youngest; he looked maybe ten, even though he was at the moment one hundred and three years old. Soon to be one hundred and four!

Looking at the main story he was pulled out of his thoughts when a small body pressed up against him.

"Yasha!" a high lilting voice assaulted him and he turned to see the eleven year old human who was his best friend.

"Hey Kagome." He would have asked how she was but when she started rutting against him. "Go'me!" he all but shrieked, pushing her out of his cot.

She sat up, huffing and slipping her hand downward. "Why do you have to be gay?" she whined, moaning a little as she started to relieve the tension in her nether regions.

"Coz I have taste." He teased, turning back to his magazine as Kagome went about her usual wake up activity. As she moaned her completion, he smirked at her. "So who'd you dream about this time?"

"Mr. Avon." She said shyly as she licked her wet fingers.

"Oh you're such a whore!" he said dramatically, flinging his arm over his eyes.

"Thank you!" she said, giggling and effectively waking a few others up. They rolled their eyes at the pair, used to the name calling and constant teasing.

Kagome got back into Inuyasha's cot, looking curiously at him. He groaned, knowing what she was going to say.

_Three… two… one… "_You should try it Yasha, it really _is_ good." _ Bingo!_

"I like being a virgin Go'me, its fun." He said sarcastically. Turning to look at her he said more seriously. "You know I don't have anything against _that,_ it's just that if I'm going to sleep with a 'master' it has to be someone who's willing to buy me. I don't want to be shared and I don't like sharing."

"And yet you threatened to kill Master Jaken four times in the last six years he's had you when he tried to sell you."

"Those guys were regulars, they do nothing but buy; told you, no-no on the sharing."

"I don't even get how you get away with threatening Master Jaken. He should have killed you by now for your tongue." the ten and a half year old Shippo stated, hand working quickly on his morning wood.

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look. Then Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You remember the group of traders that showed up soon after Yasha started here?" She asked, eyes gazing hungrily at the guys masturbation. He nodded, smirking as he noticed the look. "They tried taking Yasha out back; he _killed _them. Master Jaken saw the whole thing... Can I help?" she asked desperately, gaze locked on his dick.

He nodded, turning disbelieving eyes on his friend. "She's kidding right?" he asked as kagome kneeled before him, slipping his engorged member into her mouth. Inuyasha snorted, flipping through his magazine.

"Nope she's not. It's true. Plus you know I make a lot of money for the stupid toed."

Shippo started to reply but instead turned his attention on the older girl sucking his dick. His hands fisted in her hair, moans waking the rest of the children. Inuyasha glanced over just in time to see Kagome open her mouth to let the boys come shoot into her throat.

Not three seconds later, their Master's annoying voice shrieked through the air. "Up! Up! We open in thirty minutes and you better be ready!

Inuyasha helped kagome up, the two linking their small fingers as they went to the dressing rooms, laughing and talking as they got ready for the night. According to their master, there would be some very important clients, so everyone had to be on their best behavior.

Kagome and the other girls loved when special clients came, as they got to wear the silk and velvet mini dresses when this happened. Inuyasha cast a scowl as Kagome slipped the tight fitting dress onto her small figure, leaving her legs bare with just a slim curve of her ass peaking out. As usual, she wore no undies.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the dancer rack; he scanned until he saw the outfit with his name on it; that night he would wear three teaser dance outfits before he settled on his leather pants. Scratching one of the puppy ears atop his head, Inuyasha tried deciding which to wear first.

~888~

Inu no Taisho walked silently next to his two business partners, looking over the young men with mild amusement; the older of the two – Hiten – had organized the meeting. He had also organized the meeting area; X-Rated. And underground drug and human trafficking area that was mainly just a prostration shota house. He saw the young girls acting as their waitresses, smiles on their faces and huge eyes casting a look of innocence that contrasted with their make-upped lips and seductive tones. On stage it was mainly young boys, though there too were some older girls –maybe fifteen or sixteen at the most – dancing and striping and spinning on the poles; the place was ridden with pedophilic humans and picky demons.

The youngest of them, Kouga, seemed to be having a difficult time keeping his eyes off one particular human girl, who seemed to feel the same way about him judging by the way she kept coming back and smiling sweetly and brushing against him, chocolate brown eyes wide with suggestive flashes.

They had been talking for maybe an hour when the music changed, light dimmed ever so slightly, and the men and few woman started cheering. Inu no Taisho turned to see what the commotion was and found his eyes locked with a pair of wide golden orbs. He was shocked when he noticed two fluffy puppy ears resting in his silver locks.

"Now that's what I like to see." Hiten growled dangerously, red eyes glinting. The boy started dipping and swaying, body barely covered by his French maid out fit. He was moving slowly but surly toward them. Inu no Taisho had no interest sexually in the boy, but something compelled him to take the child – a hanyou obviously – under his wing.

The three men watched; one with hunger, the others with curiosity, when the boy seemed to fall into the stage, leaving an angry crowd behind. No sooner was he gone though, when another boy showed up, this one with caret red hair and green eyes. People seemed to like him, but they obviously wanted the puppy back.

After a while, the green eyed boy vanished too, and the puppy returned – while Hiten was happy, Kouga looked disappointed – this time in a kitty cat outfit, his ears going with it nicely. The same thing happened as before, and Kouga perked up when the other boy returned. He watched until he vanished again. And then they waited. Nothing happened. Kouga suddenly found his face being turned one way, while Hiten the other.

The puppy started dancing for Hiten, but every time the thunder demon tried touching him, he danced out of reach, a defiant look on his face. Kouga mean while, was having something of a huge treat; the girl from earlier _and_ the green eyed boy where dancing for him, but not just dancing, like the puppy, no they pressed against him, let him touch them ect.

When the music stopped, the three children dropped to the floor, foreheads to the floor.

"Well, that was interesting." Inu no Taisho smirked, and then bade them to rise. "What are your names children?" he asked, because he knew his companions were dying for an answer.

"You know us." The puppy aid, staring with slight distain at Hiten.

"Yes, but I don't know your names. This is the first time you've danced for _me_."

"I'm Kagome, this is Shippo." The girl stated, her eyes locked on Kouga's. Eye brow rose with suggestive meaning. "This nit is Inuyasha." She added, pointing at the puppy.

Hiten reached to the puppy, but he pulled back. "I bet your wonderful fuck." He said lowly, suggestively. The boy simply turned up his nose.

"Wouldn't know. I am untouched. And I wouldn't let you touch me even if you bought me." With that, he turned and strode to the stage, leaving a fuming Hiten behind. Inu no Taisho looked towards Kouga only to see the two other children dragging him to the back rooms.

"I think we should go." He said, seeing trouble brewing with Hiten.

"One moment, m'lord." Hiten muttered, striding to the manager.

"I want to buy him."

The small kappa demon paled to a sickly green, and shook his head. "another is already asked sir." The toad crocked, and even though inu no Taisho was across the room, he heard every word. "he will pay the night after next."

"First to pay is the one to get." The demon growled, and inu no Taisho frowned. He didn't like the idea of that man having the boy. As he watched the puppy dancing, he saw him glance towards him ever now and again; a plan started to form.

He knew someone who would _love_ a play friend, and that someone would do _anything_ to get what he wanted.

He would be visiting again the next day, he decided, and this time he was bringing a new companion.

**Can you guess who its ganna be? I know! oh wait, I'm supposed to know ^_^ please tell me if any of you know any Shota Inu/Sess stories (young Inuyasha please) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love all you readers. **

**lisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Oh my G! 8 reviews one day, I almost fell out of my chair reading what some of you had to say. Love you guys like billions now *huggles* as for that story **_**Want to Be Your Slave **_**by**_** Lord Youko **_**that is actually the first ever Shota story I read not to mention the FIRST EVER Inuyasha fic I ever read – I praise you (if you ever read this story you will see this) oh great lord Youko, you introduced me to one of my fav fandom's! - And I loves it.**

**Okay, warnings are the same as last chapter, which you should have read if you're now on chapter two. Disclaimer is also there. Okay. You might notice, there will be OOC-ness. AND near the end of the chapter, you will notice erratic point-of-view-switchiness, which will be necessary to get my idea/story/imagery/plot/thing-m-jog across.**

**This is a re-post, as I noticed a lot of mistakes when I read through it again, so thought, instead of giving you guys second class shit, you deserve the BEST.**

**On with the story, me thinks, before you guys strangle me.**

**Chappy 2**

Inuyasha stormed away from the freaky thunder demon, not even caring if he pisses off his boss. He was not about to be a play thing for the richest man-slut customer the club had; and most of the kids who _had_ fucked him told Inuyasha that he wasn't all that impressive in the baggage area.

That thought made Inuyasha giggle, and he looked back at the inu demon that had accompanied the baka freak and the guy kagome was probably screwing with Shippo.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he thought of the pair; they rarely, if _ever,_ shagged without the other.

He noticed then that the inu demon was watching him, and he flushed slightly. The man was beautiful, in a rugged sort of way, and powerful. These things caught Inuyasha's interest. Even if the guy was obviously not after Inuyasha, he felt drawn to him; in a parental /child sort of way. It was fucking weird.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha traded shifts with the other boys. Now the girls would dance and the boys would act as waiters.

On his fifth round of the place, Inuyasha was pulled to the side roughly. It was one of Kagome's regulars, Greg.

"Hey kid, where's Kagome?" he asked in his greasy voice, causing Inuyasha to shudder; the only thing good about him – according to Go'me – was the guys dick. And even with that it was a long shot

"Don't know, I'll check around" Inuyasha said, turning away from him and rolling his eyes; he was already pretty sure where the pesky human was.

Sure enough, after the third room he checked –meaning he barged in only to smile sweetly at the annoyed people inside – he came upon the sight of kagome riding an impressive cock and Shippo getting his cock sucked. By the sound of it, both of them were enjoying themselves a lot. They didn't even notice him for Kami sake!

He turned around with a smirk, and left to find Greg.

"Sorry sir, she's busy at the moment." Inuyasha said sweetly. He didn't notice the angry glint in the guy's eye as he turned away. He did, however notice when the guy grabbed him.

"Then you'll take her place." He said in a dangerously low voice.

Inuyasha didn't even give him a chance to head for the back rooms. The guy let him go as sharp claws sunk deeply into his hand. With another sweet smile Inuyasha ignored his glare.

"I don't do that sir." He lowered his voice, still smiling sweetly so that anyone looking wouldn't catch on to the fact that he was about to threaten a customer. "But you even try point that thing in my direction I'll snip it off." He let his fangs flash as he waved his claws at the guy in a 'friendly' goodbye wave.

Inuyasha went about his usual business, ignoring the glares he could feel. He wasn't afraid of the guy snitching on him, because even though he was older than any human in the joint, he was still a kid, and no adult would ever admit to backing down after being threatened by a mere kid.

It was almost closing time when kagome emerged from the back rooms, handing the money she got off her guy to master Jaken. Shippo followed soon after.

Kagome skipped over to him, smiling brightly as the wolf demon walked over to the Beautiful guy, and the two of them left, wolfie blushing as the inu demon laughed.

"Oh my _gosh_ Yasha," she started, grinning like a maniac. "He is _so_ awesome, you won't-" kagome was cut off when a large hand rested on er shoulder.

"Greg!" she squeaked, and Inuyasha didn't miss the reluctance in her voice as she was lead towards the back rooms again.

"Come Kagome, I've been waiting for you." Inuyasha didn't like the tone of voice but shrugged it off, deciding it was simply his mind playing with him.

Not thirty seconds after they disappeared into the back rooms the Toad waddled over to him. "Inuyasha! Room five had a sick couple in there. CLEAN IT UP!"

Scoffing at the small demon, Inuyasha grabbed the cleaning supplies and headed for the back rooms. He had just passed room two when sobbing met his sensitive ears. It wasn't unusual, but when he heard a resounding sound of flesh meeting a solid surface and a soft shriek he stopped. He only moved again when he heard a soft voice crying out.

"Greg! Please stop!" Kagome's voice sobbed. Inuyasha didn't even realize he was moving until he heard the loud shriek of the man. He pushed him away from a fully dressed but bruised and sobbing Kagome. He had his pants undone and his dick in full view as he turned to Inuyasha. The hanyou, who was seeing red in his anger, crouched in front of his friend before he lunged forward, claws cutting into erect flesh.

"AAAHHHH!" the scream sang loudly through the club, shocking people out of their different activities.

Inuyasha would have kept cutting his claws into the guys groin had a sudden cold grasp on his neck not stopped him.

His hand reached up and he realized it was a collar. Turning he saw the furious face of master Jaken.

"What's this?" he demanded lowly.

"An electric collar. They use them in prison with overly disobedient demons. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A CUSTEMER?" he ended with his usual shriek.

"HE ATTACKED KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered back, causing the Kappa demon to jump. He turned seeing the sobbing form of his best merchandise now ruined. Turning his bulging eyes on the now sobbing human man, he shrieked for the guards. Two leopard demons entered and snarled when they saw one of the favorite girls sobbing on the floor, bruises littering her pretty form.

They roughly picked the guy up; smirking at his bleeding crotch, one of them even ground the severed piece of flesh into the ground as if it were a cigarette snub.

"Good job, Yasha." They growled simultaneously as they passed him. He smirked and shrugged. "Hey, I told him I'd snip it if he pointed it at me. Fair warning."

As the guards laughed, Inuyasha turned to the kappa demon and pointed at his neck. "Take it off."

"No! It's about time you learn your place, filthy half-breed!"

Inuyasha sighed, turning to his friend. "C'mon Go'me, lets get you fixed up." He picked up the girl effortlessly, carrying her to the sleep rooms; he ignored the stares he got, unaware that half of the stares was focused on the blood that coated his hands and sprinkled his face.

~888~

Inu no Taisho strode into his sons study, ignoring the questioning glare that was leveled on him.

After twenty minutes of silence, the boy sighed. "Father?"

"Ah! Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't see you sitting there." the demon exclaimed, hand over his heart as if the boy had scared him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"As this is my study, and a rather small one at that, I'm finding it hard to believe that you did not see me." He deadpanned. Inu no Taisho snorted.

"Yes, I was looking for you actually." He said, as if revealing some great mystery.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have business tomorrow night with young lord Kouga, and I require your assistance."

"Kouga? Isn't he the 'prince' of the northern gangs?" he asked, looking down at the documents that littered his desk.

"yes." Inu no Taisho said pleasantly, remember the murder spree that the northern gangs had partaken in with a pleased smile.

"Oh, very well." Sesshomaru then passed a sheath of paper to his father, switching topics effortlessly. "We have an undercover cop in our ranks once more. We can't kill him off like the last one though."

"Oh, who?" inu no Taisho dropped all pleasantries in the face of work.

"Bankotsu; He's a high ranking officer, I say we…"

~888~

Sesshomaru followed his father into the club, not saying anything except raising an elegant eyebrow to query the meeting place.

"I met up here with Kouga and Hiten last night. The service was good, so we decided to meet here again."

The younger inu demon nodded, turning away from his father. He would have kept walking to were he could see the dark skinned Kouga had his eyes not fallen on the most tantalizing creature he had ever seen; puppy dog ears laid back as his long silvery hair swished around him as he slowly and serenely spun on a pole, one leg hooked over the metal. His small feet were covered with dainty slippers, white stockings hugging his slim legs until mid-thigh, where it was held up with pink lace trimmed garters, which disappeared into the ruffled skirt that let hints of a soft looking bottom peak out with his every move. His stomach and chest was bare, only his neck covered with a cold looking collar that sat too tightly on his slim throat. His face was rounded slightly, plump lips parted to reveal sharp little teeth, his pert nose sloping upward slightly and his eyes shut.

Oh this Sesshomaru wanted to see those eyes.

Inuyasha spun slowly on the pole, letting the music distract him from the uncomfortable collar that almost chocked him. The slower than usual music rang in his ears.

He felt as if someone was watching him, but he ignored the urge to open his eyes. He kept spinning, then unhooking his leg from the pole, only to replace it with his hand as he spun away, back now facing the cylinder steel. He slid slowly down the pole, letting his legs ease open till his bottom hit his ankles.

He couldn't keep his eyes closed a second longer, not with the feel of such an intense gaze on him.

He gasped as he finally opened his eyes.

The most beautiful man he had ever seen in his hundred and three years stood stark still and was gazing intensely at him.

He has long silver white hair that shimmered in the changing lights, reaching down to brush the back of his knees, his pale skin glowing in the dark light, emotionless face breathtaking in its serenity. Both flawless cheeks were cut through smoothly with twin red lines, and his forehead was adored by a purplish crescent moon. His broad shoulders were covered by an expensive white jacket, red shirt underneath. His long legs were hugged by white slacks, black leather shoes on his feet.

He would have stared all night, had the inu demon from the previous night not pulled the beautiful mans attention away from him.

"Sesshomaru? What- ah I see you've discovered the little Inuyasha." Inu no Taisho said as if that was the first time he noticed his sons intense gaze on the little hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" he growled, turning a questioning gaze on his father.

"Yes, yes, he danced for Hiten yesterday." He said off handily, pretending not to notice the predatory look that flashed through his sons amber eyes.

Kouga laughed. "Yeah, frisky tyke; told Hiten off brilliantly when the perve offered to fuck him."

"Hiten was interested in the boy?" Sesshomaru asked voice hard. Kouga seemed to realize what was going on. Inu no Taisho almost chocked at the sly smile that flashed over his face.

"Yeah, but that little guy told him he wasn't 'touched' and wouldn't let the guy touch him even if he bought him. Pretty spunky for a virgin."

Inu no Taisho saw his sons eyes widen and a pleased look lighten the amber eyes at the mention that the boy was a virgin.

Inuyasha went about his duties, glad he was wearing the fluffiest skirt they had, because since locking eyes with the beautiful guy, he simply could NOT get rid of his erection.

He did everything in his power to avoid the table were the two inu demons and Kagome's stud sat, sure that they would smell his arousal at close proximity. He was very grateful when his lunch break came around.

He was sitting in the stairway to the sleep rooms, watching the gorgeous demon when small arms locked around his neck and hugged him. He knew who it was because one arm was wrapped in a makeshift cast, where the son-of-a-bitch human had fractured her forearm.

Said girl popped herself right in his lap only to jump up.

"INUYASHA! WHY DO YOU HAVE A HARD-ON?" she shrieked, but thankfully as the music rose loudly, drowning out her voice.

The three business men straitened significantly as they hear a girl shrieking; their superior hearing picking it up whilst others couldn't - Kouga started because of the voice, and the inu demons because of the name - When what said voice was saying sank in, he turned wide eyes on his companions.

"Kagome! Shut up! I-I can't help it okay!"

"Who is he? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she demanded excitedly.

"All right, but you have to promise not to cause a commotion!" he snapped good naturally.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She was bouncing now.

"See that guy over there?" Inuyasha pointed at beauty's head.

"Yes, next to Kouga? Oh my, he's _pretty!"_

Kouga turned amused eyes on his companion, whose eyes were wide from what he had heard. _Pretty?_

"He's not pretty! He's _amazing…_" Inuyasha all but moaned. He was watching the demon when Kagome's hot breath whispered in his ear.

"You want him. You want him to take you; you want him to slide his fat cock into your virgin ass, slamming your sweet spot over and over. You want him. You want to fee his hot come spurting over you. Oh you wish you could have his cock deep in your throat fucking your mouth hard-"

Kagome would have continued, had her friend not tensed up with a strangled cry as the beautiful guy_ turned and looked right at him_.

"Oh my god! You came just by him looking at you! _Sweet!_"

Sesshomaru turned back to the stunned Kouga and chuckling inu no Taisho.

"I want him." he said simply. Inu no Taisho nodded, while Kouga burst out laughing, because after what they had just heard, that sounded _so _wrong.

"Good thing I brought some spare change." He snapped his fingers, causing three men to walk into the club, each carrying a heavy steel bag. He then turned to his son, who was glaring.

"You planned this!" he said accusingly. His father merely shrugged, calling a little waiter to call his master.

When the small kappa waddled over to him, inu no Taisho had the three cases dropped before him. "I want Inuyasha." He said simply.

After checking to see each bag full of cash, he could deny them nothing. First to pay, first to get.

"Yes m'lord. I will go get him."

Inuyasha lay in sated bliss while kagome giggled when their master was suddenly shrieking at him.

"YOU FILTHY HANYOU! YOU'VE SOILED THAT CLOTHING AND YOU JUST LAY AROUND! I will not tolerate you filth!" and with that, Inuyasha felt a pain start in his neck as he had never experienced before in his life. It felt like a million knives cutting him as he was burned in the pits of hell. He screamed; how could he not, when it felt as if his every nerve was being cut with a hot wire.

Jaken blinked as the small remote in his hand was snatched away, and turned to see the younger inu youkai crushing it between his fingers.

Inuyasha sagged to the floor, but before he hit the cold ground he felt a strong arm catch him. Eyes stayed closed as he felt a claw slip under the collar. He expected it to cut into him, but instead felt the metal snap off his throat. He opened his eyes to look at his savior as the metal clanged loudly in the now silent club.

"You! You may have bought him but he is still in my possession! How dare you interfere as I-"

"Sesshomaru?" is everything alright?" his father cut in.

The small kappa demon gasped, eyes bulging to a point where they looked ready to pop, as did everyone else in the club.

Inuyasha almost purred as youkai was released, displaying the beautiful mans power. Not just a normal demon. No a daiyoukai. The most powerful demons you got. The second most powerful daiyoukai there was, son of the great Lord Inu no Taisho, lord of black market trading, form drugs to arms.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama! I had no idea it was you, please for-"

Sesshomaru ignored him, stepping on the demon to shut him up.

"Inuyasha? Where's kagome? I haven't seen her all night." Inuyasha heard as his world started to black out.

"Ask… Shippo…"

And then he was gone.

**That s chap 2, a bit longer than I thought it would be. Thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and also anyone who put this story on favs, story alert and ect. You guys made me squeal like a five year old ^_^**

**You might have noticed, all the 'good' guys and 'bad' guys are reversed in this story. AND the mysterious third buyer will make his appearance soon.**

**Loves you peeps**

**Lisa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Okay, even though this story has had a sex-thingy in every chapter so far, this one has LEMON! You know I only found out the difference between lime and lemon the other day and I've been hooked on Fanfiction slash the whole year already! *face palm* I'm so slow at times it amazes me…**

**Anyway, onward don't you think?**

Sesshomaru looked down at the hanyou beauty that lay unconscious in his arms as he walked out of the club, his father following close behind, worry etched on his face.

"Let us get him home, we'll have the miko take a look at him there.

Sesshomaru nodded, thinking of the traditional healer they kept on their staff. The woman used magic along with modern medication to heal her patients.

They had just stepped out into the dirty and degraded street, heading to the classic mustang his father had insisted upon for that night when they were stopped by a voice calling them. Inu no Taisho turned to see who it was while Sesshomaru merely turned his head; Hiten strolling towards him, one of his goons standing stiffly behind him, silver case held.

"M'lord? Sesshomaru? What are you two doing here?" he asked pleasantly, red eyes glancing merrily between them and the club. "Hope I haven't got you hooked old man." He chuckled.

"What me and my father are or have been doing in that place is none of your conserved Hiten, and watch your tongue when you speak to my father." Sesshomaru said lowly; face as emotionless as always as he turned towards the thunder demon.

"Aw don't be like th-" the thunder demon stopped, eyes fastened to the boy in Sesshomaru's arms. His eyes hardened and he glazed at the men before him. "What's this? Taking someone else's toys Sesshy, that's not very nice." He stepped back, hand raised minutely as electricity crackled through the demon.

"Your toy? Since you are obviously deluded, let me clear that little fart you called a thought before you suffocate on your own insignificance. He. Is. Mine. I bought him."

"But I saw him first!"Hiten screamed, throwing lightning at Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai would normally not have bothered to even move, as the lightning would not even singe him; but as he had a child in his arms, he side stepped quickly. The lightning hit the mustang, causing the car to flip and crash down a hundred feet away. Inu no Taisho ignored the pair and looked longingly at his favorite car. He tusked slightly as he walked to the wreck.

"Is that all you have youkai?" Sesshomaru said with distain, turning his nose up to the demon minutely as if his scent offended him. As the inu daiyoukai usually showed little to no emotion, this was very insulting the thunder demon.

"Fuck you!" he threw another lightning bolt at him, and this time whistled. A bored Sesshomaru found himself surrounded by demons. Rolling his eyes minutely he slashed out his whip. The poison cut through each goon, ending up wrapped around the closest demon – the one holding the case - he twitched his wrist minutely and the goon was without a head. He then let the poison whip slash over Hiten's face. The cut was shallow, meaning not fatal, but would take at least 24 painful hours to heal.

As the demon withered on the floor, an angry Kouga stormed out of the club, only to stop short at the sight that met him. He looked at the blood and dead demons laying about, then turned his eyes to a human couple who where drunkenly making out not two feet away from a headless corpse.

"Keh, honestly, you'd expect them to run." He muttered, walking to his car. Upon seeing the ruined mustang he shook his head at the 'distraught' inu lord. "Want a ride?"

Sesshomaru nodded, all but dragging his father to the simple black car that Kouga indicated.

"This part of town is so used to this its no wonder they don't run." He added, as answer to his earlier statement.

As Sesshomaru walked to the car, he picked up the silver case. "My father will expect further to cover the loss of his car." He told the whimpering thunder demon.

Kouga chuckled, and slid in after the inu lord. As Sesshomaru closed the door, a stirring from his arms brought his attention back the puppy eared hanyou.

He looked down into wide golden orbs.

"wha-" the boy started but was cut off by a violent cough.

"silent." The daiyoukai said softly, well aware that his father was watching him closely.

"But…" Sesshomaru silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I am your master now. Do not disobey me." He warned softly. The boy nodded, a small pink tongue flicking out and Sesshomaru had to hold back a shudder as he felt the wet organ brush his skin.

He watched as the hanyou fell asleep, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the troubled look on Kouga's face.

~888~sorda flashback~888~

Kouga watched as the small kid dropped off into unconsciousness. He turned away from the sobbing kappa and looked for the adorable little red-head human. When he spotted the boy he walked over, smiling at the now blushing boy.

"Hello Shippo babe." He said softly, lifting the small boy onto his lap.

"Hello master Kouga." He said, finally composing himself and putting quiet a lecherous grin on his little face.

"How are you doing today?" he asked, whispering seductively into the boy's ear.

"Fine." Shippo breathed, and Kouga didn't miss the slight grinding of his hips against his own.

"Hmm, where's Kagome?" he asked, pulling the red head closer.

At this Shippo tensed slightly. Kouga pulled back to look into the sad boys eyes. "Go'me can't work for a while. I'm working for both of us." he looked down at the last part, and Kouga caught onto the meaning. You get your food with your work, so if you couldn't work, no food.

"What happened kiddo?" he asked softly, lifting the boys face to lock eyes. Green gazed sadly into blue.

"Go'me got hurt-"

"Hurt?" Kouga cut in, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Yeah, a regular was upset with her." Shippo shrugged as if it happened a lot.

"Who? Is she okay?" he growled.

"Greg. Yasha took care of him. Yes, she's fine. We're used to it." So it _did_ happen a lot.

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow babe." And with that, he soundly kissed the boy, ignoring the reprimands of the guard. To pay he threw down a few hundred bills. "Service was good enough for two." He said, successfully making the kid blush.

Turning away from the little beauty, he let a scowl fall in place. He didn't like their familiarity with pain.

_Maybe I should take a leaf outa Sesshy's book._ He though, scowl still tight on his face.

~888~

Sesshomaru had not seen hide or hair of his new possession for three days since dropping the boy off at Kaede's. Every night he entered his room's hopefully, having ordered the boy delivered to him as soon as he made full recovery.

He wanted to see those heavenly golden eyes wide with lust and sated desire.

So, having in all honestly not been expecting the boy, he was surprised to see the small white haired beauty looking wide eyed around his room. He couldn't blame him. the huge four poster bed could hold five people – he could be quiet restless at nights – the mattress only taking up two quarters of the base, which jutted out to the posters; four smooth poles that looked shockingly like strip poles now that he thought about it – would put that to use later – the bed adored by red silks and at the foot of the bed a thick fur for cold nights. The bed was made up with reds and whites, in some places they blended creating an almost pink color. There was a large mahogany desk in one corner and a thick red carpet covered the floor.

"Inuyasha." He said, bringing the boys attention to him.

As Inuyasha heard the deep rich tones that he had been sure was only a dream, he turned to gasp at the robe clad man before him. Never had he seen such beauty, such power and magnificence. His youkai was trembling with want, wanted to submit so soundly to the daiyoukai that was obviously a seme.

"master." The boy whispered, and Sesshomaru was pleased when the boy leaned back slightly, baring his throat to the daiyoukai. Deciding that he was going to tease him, Sesshomaru turned slightly away as he removed his robe, aware of the boys wide eyed stare at his nude body.

"Well, pup, since you are versed in the act of pleasure we'll-" he was cut off by a squeak.

"m-master." Inuyasha stammered, gone was the brave cocky hanyou, now replaced, by what he obviously was; a virgin. "I have h-had no experience- er…" he couldn't continue. Surely the master would be disappointed that he bought such an inexperienced slave now.

Inuyasha was shocked when he was pushed back.

"Are you to tell me," his master breathed, pulling the shirt and pants easily off. "That you are a virgin?" he finished, scraping his tongue over Yasha's bared throat. Inuyasha could not answer, so lost was he in the new experience rushing through him, causing his young cock to spring eagerly to life.

"Answer me" came the command, accompanied by a nip to his shoulder. "Oh! Yes master!" Inuyasha cried out, small claws digging pathetically into the demons back.

Sesshomaru was very pleased by the submissive display the boy was throwing at him. He nipped lower, emitting a whine form the puppy.

Not stopping his descent lower on the boy's body, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed a bag of toys he'd had to purchase. He wasn't just going to enter the boy without preparation and his claws would do more harm than good.

Pulling the smallest dildo out of the bag, Sesshomaru flicked his tongue over the boy's puckering pink hole.

"Ooh!" the hanyou cried out, small hands gripping at his hair.

When he was sure he had slicked up the entrance enough, Sesshomaru inserted the lube covered dildo. It was small and thin.

Inuyasha tensed as he was entered, but then thought about what Shippo and even Kagome had told him about loosing his virginity. He relaxed his body, and after a while was rutting down onto the cold thing inside him. When the dildo was removed, Inuyasha whined in protest, only to tense once more when a larger dildo entered him. But once again, he was soon rutting, begging his master for more.

Sesshomaru could hold out no longer. He removed the pink dildo and slowly pushed himself in, loving how his cock was engulfed by thigh heat. The boy was tense for a good five minutes before he slowly but surly started moving himself on Sesshomaru's monster cock.

Inuyasha was in a mixture of heaven and hell. At first it had been because of pleasure sharply etched with pain, but now it was pleasure and frustration. _Move!_ His youkai screamed, begging to its seme.

"P-please! Move!" child begged master. Sesshomaru smirked, before pulling out and thrusting back in, hitting the boy's prostate dead on.

"AAAH! Inuyasha gave pleasure filled scream, his legs involuntarily wrapping around his masters waist, pulling him deeper. "Oh, oh, OH!" his cries coming louder with each thrust. "Harder seme! Please!" Inuyasha missed the possessive flash of red as Sesshomaru's youkai responded to the title.

He grabbed the boys cock, moaning slightly as the boy's already tight heat tightened because of it.

"S-seme! Oh master! I'm ganna, _AAAAAH!"_ Inuyasha cried out as he came, and Sesshomaru nearly lost it as the boy tightened significantly around his cock. He thrust a few more times, milking the boy through his orgasm, when completion hit him. He stilled, filling the boy with his essence, face pressed hotly at his throat.

"I guess Kagome was wrong…" the boy said tiredly in a sex hoarse voice.

"Oh? What about?" Sesshomaru asked pleasantly, guessing the child was speaking of a friend.

"She said sex was 'good'"

"And you think she was wrong?" he asked coolly, lifting his eyes to the blushing puppy.

"Yeah she was wrong. Not 'good', it's the best." He whispered shyly.

"Sleep puppy. Tomorrow we talk." Sesshomaru said fondly.

The last thing he saw before the puppy fell into unconsciousness, were the sated lust clouded eyes that raveled the radiance of the sun.

~888~

Jaken went about his business, making sure costumers didn't try get any without pay, that the brats listened, and that everything ran smoothly.

He was happy, having made a lot of money for one measly hanyou and getting to tell off a snotty kid.

That thunder demon wasn't even half his age. He scoffed. He was so happy, he had completely forgotten about a third someone who had wanted the boy.

"Kappa. Where is he." A voice seemed to creep out of the darkness and crawl beneath Jaken's skin.

"I-I'm sorry sir." The kappa stammered, glad that the shadows hid the buyer from view.

"Oh really? What ever for?" the voice purred, making Jaken feel sick.

"He was bought a few days ago." The green demon squeaked.

"By whom?" the tone didn't change, but it was definitely colder. More evil; chillier.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He squawked before he could stop himself.

"Oh really? Well, this aught to be fun." Jaken shivered as the creature left, creepy laugh causing many to shudder.

"_Fufufufufufufufu…"_

**OH OH OH! Who can guess the mystery buyer? Cookies shaped like Sesshy if you get it right? Hmmm, now I wouldn't mind to sink my teeth in that *glazed eyes* oh wait, wayward thoughts, lol. **_**Anyhoo**_

**Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, and as usual, you guys rock my day!**

**Loves, **

**lisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hay, little forewarning, when reading the first part of this chappy, if you have difficulty picturing it, think of a playful kitten simply **_**begging**_** to get swiped at. Hehehehe.**

**I**nuyasha woke slowly, bones feeling like liquid and an exquisite pain by his rear. He started to burrow further into the warmth under him, when he realized just what that warmth was.

Golden eyes shot open and he was met with an expanse of pale flesh. He sat up gingerly, not wanting to wake his master. When he was up, he looked more closely at the one who had bought him.

His form lay straight, almost covering the entire length of the massive bed, silver white hair fanned out from his head. Face soft and beautiful in sleep. His straight nose sat perfectly between his eyes, sloping down to his full pale lips. From his face he moved on to the pale throat, pulse just begging to be sucked, but Inuyasha resisted. His throat moved flawlessly to his well defined chest, reddish brown nipples being the only break on creamy white. His abs would make a washboard hate itself. From his navel, silvery hair ghosted down to become more, a regal bush that surrounded a towering-

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen. His master was sporting a morning erection, and Inuyasha could not believe that _that_ had fit so snuggly inside him.

In a daze, not even realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha reached out, and marveled at the fact that even with both hands grasping the long pale cock, his fingers barley overlapped each other.

He snatched his hand away when his master moaned, causing the hanyou to tremble slightly. His eyes narrowed, a suddenly mischievous glint in his golden orbs.

He crouched, almost slithering over the silk sheets until he crouched next to his lord's hip, eyes locked intently on the quivering cock. He raised one hand, still crouching, and cautiously ran his claws over the large pulsing vein that he could see. He heard his master moan again. Smiling evilly now, claw slowly trailing down to the daiyoukai's impressive sac; slowly, with utmost care, he did as he had seen kagome do with anyone she really liked – very few on that list, he thought absently – and softly teased the balls.

He pulled his hand back, and for a second it looked like he was about to pounce on the now deep red cock. if he had had a tail it would be high and swishing, to anyone looking like a playful kitten. Instead of pouncing though – as he was _quiet_ sure that would hurt – he seemed to stretch his back, arching in another cat like movement, and very cautiously, ran his tongue over the head of his Master's erection.

Another moan sounded, this one sounding closer to a growl, and it encouraged Inuyasha. He moved himself between his masters parted legs, hands resting softly on his hips. Bravely, Inuyasha licked the head again. He decided that he liked the taste, so much so, that after several more licks the hanyou opened his mouth and engulfed the head.

~888~

Sesshomaru was having a pleasant dream of his new puppy, when a new sensation distracted him. It was too intense to be part of the dream, and he felt his youkai agree. Sesshomaru had to 'blink' in surprise. It had been century's since he had heard his youkai.

'_**The pup. Wants."**_He heard his youkai growl as he felt another shock of pleasure flood him. He and his youkai started fighting for wakefulness, but his sated body fought against him. He endured the pleasing torture when he felt a whole new burst of pleasure. He fought anew, wanting to know what was going on.

It was only when he felt a warm wet heat did he jolt awake. He started in shock to see the hanyou sitting between his legs, his cock head gone from view, and shy gold eyes glancing up at him before more of his cock slipped into the warm mouth.

He fought back a moan, telling himself that Daiyoukai do _not_ moan wantonly as if the pleasure controlled them. What he did not expect was a dejected look to cross his puppy's face and for the boy to release his cock with a soft pop.

"Am I not pleasing you, my lord?" the boy asked in a small voice, fingers worrying at his bed ruffled hair.

"When did I say that?" he asked, genially curious. He didn't know what it was about the boy, but he felt compelled to drop his stoic mask when around the pup.

"You're quiet now."

Sesshomaru realized that he must have been moaning in his sleep. Looking steadily at the pup, he gestured to his erect member and said, as plainly as he could. "Then why don't you try making me more… noisy?"

Inuyasha seemed to take that seriously, and Sesshomaru felt his cock engulfed by the heat again. _Oh Kami_ his youkai was begging to rut with the boy, but he would let Inuyasha have his fun.

What he had not expected, was for the boy to slip the pulsing cock even further into his mouth, not even gagging as it hit the back of his throat.

Sesshomaru whimpered almost silently.

And then the boy swallowed.

"AH!" he groaned, loving the constricting heat that was almost as tight as his ass.

He let his head fall back as his puppy started bobbing his head, hands gripping at the base of his cock and moving rhythmically with his mouth.

He would have lasted longer, but the pleading whimper from Inuyasha was where he gave; he let his thick white seed burst into the hanyou's mouth. He watched in mixed fascination as the boy licked delicately at the still weeping head, not letting a drop get away.

When his cock lay limply in the boys hands Sesshomaru pulled him up and kissed him severely.

~888~

Inuyasha was pleasantly sore after his first ever morning fuck. He stretched under the silk blanket while his master sat working at his desk. He had almost dosed off again when the rooms door opened. In walked the other inu demon who Inuyasha had realized was Sesshomaru's father.

Lord of the fucking trade.

"Sesshomaru!" the man exclaimed, smiling brightly under the icy glare he was receiving. "Haven't seen you in days, not since…" inu no Taisho trailed off, eyes seeming to glaze over as he looked at Inuyasha, who was peeking out curiously at him from under the sheets.

"Fart." The man suddenly exclaimed, turning his eyes to his son. Inuyasha followed his gaze while trying to stifle a giggle at how ludicrous the great demon sounded at that moment. Indeed, his master was looking at his father as if he were insane.

"Pardon me father, but if you need to, relieve, yourself, please do it away from my chambers." Inuyasha had to stifle another giggle.

"No my son… _you _said… fart…" Inuyasha had to press his hand over his mouth to suppress the giggles that bubbled forth at the ridiculous look of wonder that graced the possibly insane daiyoukai.

When his master just stared at his father in well covered bemusement, the lord elaborated. "The other night. You said, amongst other words, the word _fart_."

His master's face cleared, and he looked expectantly at his father. "And?"

"Well, that's surprising." The inu lord muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "My son. Said the word 'fart'. I must tell his mother." And with those words he turned to leave the glaring Sesshomaru and helplessly giggling Inuyasha.

Just before he closed the door though, he turned and said lecherously. "Quite a screamer you got there son, heard him from my rooms."

He then left a furiously blushing hanyou burrowed under the blankets who for an hour refused to surface until his master ordered him out.

~888~

It had been a week and a half since he left the club, and Inuyasha almost missed the other children – though he defiantly _did_ miss kagome and Shippo – who had all treated him as an equal. He had been one of them there.

At the place which had trapped him for six years, though named a club was in truth simply a whore house. He had been accepted by the other children. He was, after all, one of them. A whore.

He had never thought of it that way. Not even when he had first entered the place. He had always worked for his food, earning his keep.

But now the whole thing was thrown into a different light, courtesy of the staff children and their parents.

On the first day, he had been playing with one boy, who had been completely accepting of Inuyasha, when a shriek stopped their game. The boy's mother had hurried over, snatching her son away and hissing out a single word.

_Whore_.

It was worse than ever being called a hanyou, which had been spoken with distain by everyone in the early years of his life. He had known that he was different, had known that his father was human whilst his mother had been a beautiful inu demoness. His parents had always loved him, told him that the other people were simply baka and were scared of his perfection. He had been proud of the name.

But this. He knew it wasn't true, knew that he was not a whore. A whore was someone who slept carelessly with many, not caring about their own dignity. He wasn't. Not even Kagome was a whore, even though he had teased her often with that name. She did it because it was work, or starve.

So why did it hurt so much? Why did it sting inside with a bitter taste when the staff children scurried away from him, afraid of what their parents called a filthy creature? Why did it hurt when mothers turned their noses up and hissed to him about lies, slanting his parents and his friends? Why did it hurt so much, and more importantly, terrify him when the men looked on him with a mixture of hate and want.

It was so bad, even with only a week now, that he rarely if ever left his masters room, hiding under the bed when the cleaning women entered. He knew how to hide.

He sat now, eyes glazed as he walked slowly through the estate gardens, barely even taking in the beauty of the flowers.

He was pulled from his depressive thoughts when a hand grabbed him and roughly pulled him against one of the guards. A goat demon, his scraggly face glaring heatedly into confused and scared golden eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little whore, all on his lonesome." The demon brayed, small beard curled slightly.

"I'm no I'm not-" Inuyasha managed before he was slammed against a garden wall, and felt hands slide up under his shirt.

Out of desperation, Inuyasha slashed out his claws, dropping to the ground as the demon hissed, clutching his face.

He got up, running as fast as he could. He ignored the staff members he saw on his way, mind solely focused on his master's rooms. When he reached the large room. He flung himself under the bed, and for the first time since over a decade, the boy started crying as if the world was at an end.

He did not notice an aura wrap around him, and he barely noticed as strong, large hands pulled him gently from under the bed.

~888~

Sesshomaru walked towards his chambers, grateful to be home after the almost week long job he and his father had had to do. He was looking forward to seeing his puppy again.

He had left the puppy there, sure that the sweet boy would make many friends amongst the staff children.

What he did not expect, was the smell of salt and the aura of distress emitting from his chambers. He walked in, looking around but not seeing Inuyasha. He then heard a stuttering breath coming from under his bed.

Kneeling down, he was displeased to see his puppy curled up tightly with tears streaming down his face.

He lat his aura flare, emitting a soothing calm over his puppy, and saw that the pup did not relax, only cried harder. He reached out, pulling the boy towards him. He was getting worried when he got almost as little reaction that his aura had gotten.

"Inuyasha?" he said lowly, and inhaled his scent he had been craving since he'd left. His eyes widened as he smelt another on him. he put his head closer, inhaling more deeply – faintly aware that that his puppy was calming down – as his youkai growled harshly, putting two and two together almost as fast as this Sesshomaru.

Someone had tried taking what was his.

A deep growl started building up in Sesshomaru's chest, and he felt the hanyou lean into it, almost as if taking comfort in the anger that radiated so strongly from his master.

Sesshomaru tied again to reach the boy. "Inuyasha?" his voice was harsher than intended, but he was relieved and grateful when teary gold eyes turned to him.

"M-master." He whispered, voice cracked.

"What. Happened." He growled. He did not like the look of pain that flashed across his pups face.

He listened, listened as Inuyasha retailed his whole week, from his 'friend' to the goat demon. It was an understatement by the end that Sesshomaru was beyond livid.

He whipped out is phone. Sending a message to every person who was employed by Inu no Taisho, who insisted that every member had a pager.

Still holding the boy close, Sesshomaru let his youkai energy burst free, flooding the whole household with his barely suppressed rage. Inuyasha clung to him, nose pressed firmly to his pulse point; obviously the boy found comfort in his scent.

He waited in the meeting room, as every employ walked in, most shooting disgusted looks while they thought this Sesshomaru could not see. He watched at the door closed behind the last person, noting that it was his father.

He leveled the entire room with his coldest stare, one which could scare someone into a literal death.

"This Sesshomaru was informed about some very interesting news." He started, ignoring as his father started upright; he knew Sesshomaru only ever spoke of himself in he third person when he was _very _angry. Murder spree angry. "how is it, that insignificant fools such as yourself dare call what is mine; a _whore_. This Sesshomaru does not waste his time with used and tainted nothings, like so many of you are." His eyes leveled on some of the younger staff woman, who flushed angrily. "This pup came to me untouched. He is mine, and mine alone." Sesshomaru's voice was dropping, and yet every occupant was able to hear him clearly. "and some of you_ dare_ to touch what is belonging to this Sesshomaru." The inu daiyoukai met the eyes of a visibly shaking goat demon that had four deep cuts on his cheek.

"I will show you what happens if you touch." Without warning, Sesshomaru's whip lashed out, wrapping around the goats neck, pulsing brightly as the venom was forced out in huge quantities. He did no sever the mans head, but let him whither and scream in front of everyone. blood bubbling from his gaping mouth. Sesshomaru noticed his puppy watch slightly. "miko." He turned to Kaede "preserve him. he will only die when I see fit." He returned his gaze back to the terrified staff

"Be that a warning to all. Speak even a word wrongly to what is mine, and you shall be met with worse."

He walked out, the staff creating a wide breech for him as he strode past, silent puppy cradled in his arms. He nodded briefly to his father, who, he was surprised to see, was still watching the screaming goat demon, his expression almost as cold as Sesshomaru.

"Come puppy, I have a gift for you." Sesshomaru said softly, smiling when the pup perked up slightly. He raised his head in silent question.

"Oh, trust me, you'll love it." The daiyoukai chuckled, a sound that the puppy had yet to hear.

"Yes master. Can Inuyasha ask what my gift is?" the boy asked shyly. Sesshomaru silently observed that the pup was referring to himself in the third person, as he had done moments ago.

"No need to; its here."

"YASHA!" two excited voices rang out in the entrance hall.

Inuyasha whipped around, practically jumping out of his master's arms to run toward the two children that in turn were running towards him. As the three children collided, Sesshomaru shared an amused look with the smirking wolf demon.

"Go'me! Shippo!"

Kouga laughed softly as Sesshomaru's eyes warmed.

His puppy was happy.

**Yeah yeah yeah, Sesshy is a ball of mush, but only with Yasha, REMEMBER THAT! So if you decide to flame me, reprimand my writing or something. Coz I'm very much purposely making him 'fluffier than his fluffy' and I'll try explaining it in later chapters. . . no 'contestant #3' in this chapter, nor #2 ether. This chapter was basically a huge ball of fluff. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**

**Loves you like Sesshy loves his fluffy… **_**thing**_**.**

**Hehe**

**Lisa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Two chapters one go… wow you can do a lot when you bored in class…**

Inuyasha sat with his friends, sucking happily on the candy Shippo had given him, which in turn, had been showered upon the two human children by their master.

Master! Inuyasha still could not believe they had been so lucky – even he was lucky because his master and their master where fast becoming, if not friends, then close comrades – to have been bought together. Though Inuyasha and kagome were best friends, those two were what could easily be called 'incomplete lovers'. And now they had a master, so basically, they _were_ lovers now, their master completing them.

"So Yasha, how's life with pretty boy." Kagome asked, sucking her lollypop with a leer.

"Hard." The boy sighs dramatically, and Shippo giggled. "Long." He all but moaned as a sneaky grin flashed over his 'sad' expression. "And oh so thick!"

Kagome laughed loudly, throwing a candy bar at the proud looking hanyou.

"He's bigger that kouga." He added, pretending that he was just passing a small – or in this case, really, really big – comment.

"How do you know how big _our_ master is?" Shippo asked, eyes wide and slightly defensive. Inuyasha snorted.

"Please, the first night you had him I walked right in there and you didn't even notice me. Still impressive though." He ended, a carefully composed mask on his face.

"Hey stay away!" kagome threw some more candy at him, making the hanyou break down with laughter.

Inuyasha was about to comment when kouga walked in.

"Time to go kiddos. See you soon kid." The wolf demon winked, making him pretty sure he had heard… everything.

Which meant Sesshomaru heard everything.

Shit.

~888~

Sesshomaru stood with his back turned, waiting for his pet to come find him; had been well aware of the pups' teasing with his friends. When he heard a high pitched giggle he almost turned. Almost.

He did, however, have to catch himself in a stumble as something small shot into him, with a hell of a lot of force.

Looking down he saw a wildly bouncing Inuyasha smiling brilliantly at him.

"Master! Master! Master! Can we go to the room? Please, please, please! I'm _soooo_ horny right now I just want my master. _Please?"_ the puppy sang at top speed, and Sesshomaru was sure that lower demons than himself would have a little more trouble understanding a word of it.

"I have business, and it is nearly noon meal. You do not want to disappoint Inu no Taisho.

The hanyou deflated slightly. Then brightened almost doubly. "Taisho!" he squealed, before turning and running full speed out of the room, leaving a dazed Sesshomaru behind him.

~888~

Inu no Taisho sat in bored silence through the meeting, listening idly to his respective operatives. The gang lords and top traders gathered in the room, air stifling with its hostile demands.

Suddenly the door bust open, and inu no Taisho found himself on his back with a chest-full of hyper inu hanyou.

"Taisho, Taisho, Taisho, can I play, master too busy to play with Yasha now. Yasha ganna have to wait till later before can have fun with master. Oh master so tasty, did Taisho know that?" the hanyou rushed through, and the inu lord could smell different kinds of candies on his breath… A LOT of different kinds.

"No Inuyasha I do not know how my son 'tastes' nor do I ever plan to find out." He deadpanned, causing several sniggers around the room. Inuyasha didn't seem to hear, as he was now running in circles around the floored daiyoukai.

"_round and round the merry go round, POP goes the weasel!"_ the boy sang happily, words spilling so fast the blurred together, and inu no Taisho was surprised to see many of the hostile demons and humans relax.

"Reminds me of my cub on a sugar rush." A lion youkai chuckled, looking fondly at the pup who now ran about the room, having seemed to have made it his personal mission to find..._ Something._

"Ha! Last birthday for my kid, I had about ten of those on my hands." A small bat demoness laughed fondly, as Inuyasha vanished from view as he ran under the table. By this time inu no Taisho was back in his seat.

"Oh! Little tyke, that's my tail!" a cat demon laughed, lifting said tail to show off a slightly growling inu hanyou gnawing at his tail.

After shaking the hanyou off, Inuyasha vanished from view with a loud giggle. Everyone – even inu no Taisho – had no idea where the boy was.

That is, until a candle bobbed off of inu no Taisho's head. Everyone looked up to see the hanyou swinging from the old chandelier that held old candles; the arm from which Inuyasha hung upside down on was missing its candle.

"Oh, oh!" the little guy giggled, before jumping and running, but he could not get away from the great inu no Taisho. "Damn." He giggled again, and even as he was held upside down by his foot he seemed to bounce.

"Well, I can see why my son was interested in the boy. He really is a charmer." Gadun, Hiten's father chuckled. "Stupid brat should be over his tantrum by now." He added.

Everyone's chuckling was interrupted by the noon meal bell.

"Would you care to join us?" inu no Taisho smiled at the other occupants of the room.

"Hell yeah, I wanna see how Sesshomaru reacts to this hyper little puppy."

Only after everyone else had entered the room did Sesshomaru show up; he looked different, which might have had something to do with the large fluffy _thing_ that was slung over his shoulder, meaning he had only just returned from an important job. Behind him followed Kouga. Without his little ' brats' though.

They ate the meal silently, enjoying the different moods, when young Kouga cleared his throat; the hanyou looked relieved from a distraction of being made to sit so still.

"Well, I'd like to make a toast, to an impressive baggage." The wolf demon said loudly and clearly leered at Inuyasha.

"Is that all, who would that be may I ask." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't mean to brag, but I think I'm a good candidate." The wolf chuckled, smirking at the snickering he was receiving.

"And who is the judge of that?" Sesshomaru asked, voice having an added growl.

"Well Yasha of coarse."

"That's true!" the hanyou cried out gleefully, shocking everyone. _Just how much candy did he eat?_ Inu no Taisho thought, looking down at the small boy.

"BUT! Compared to my lord, Kouga you are a pin prick."

Kouga flushed as his prank backfired on him, drawing everyone's eyes to him. No one noticed the triumphant smirk on Inuyasha's face as he slipped under the table.

Inu no Taisho turned to the hanyou but found his chair empty. He looked around, seeing his son smirking at Kouga. When he glanced back towards him, inu no Taisho watched as his son narrowed his eyes.

"Father," he started, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Where is…" he trailed off, turning his head towards his shoulder.

Everyone stared in disbelief as the fluffy on Sesshomaru's shoulder seemed to slither off of him. Under the table.

They heard a giggle, the sound of a head hitting solid surface – the table bottom – and a string of colorful curses no one would expect a child to know. Then there was silence.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called, a silent order not to be ignored plain in his tone.

"Master?" a stage whisper greeted him. "Yasha wants to give master present."

"Oh, well then, I am waiting."

There was silence, another giggle, and then a small hand popped out from under the table. "Yasha needs napkin."

Not missing a beat, Sesshomaru handed a large white napkin to the hand, ignoring the stunned crowd watching him.

A minute followed before a white bundle was handed back to him.

He shook the cloth out, letting the contents heap on the table for everyone to see.

Kouga chocked, falling out of his chair.

On the table, lay three separate items; a small shirt, pants, and a tiny pair of boxers.

Silence.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled, and was answered by a small shriek. Then a figure shot out from under the table; Inuyasha was wrapped tightly and fully with the fluffy, only his head arms and legs showing, with a long piece of fluffy trailing through the air behind him.

"If you will excuse me." Sesshomaru bowed to his father, before following the still shrieking hanyou.

When he was gone, everyone burst out laughing.

"What the hell was wrong with the boy?" Kouga asked, still on the floor next to his fallen chair.

"Its called a sugar rush kid. Happens when a kid has too much sugar; like candy." Inu no Taisho answered, laughing at the alarmed look on the young boys face.

"I have to go!"

"What's up with him?" another demon asked.

Inu no Taisho smirked. "it was his _two_ charges that had given Inuyasha candy in the first place."

This caused even more laughter.

~888~

Sesshomaru followed slowly after the hyperactive boy who had been driving him insane the whole day so far. When he entered the room he sighed at what he saw, not liking the fact that he was now going to have to punish the young pup for something he could not entirely control; Inuyasha sat on the floor, a few sweet wrappers crumbled around him. Something sweet and sticky covered the pup's hands and he could see a bit on his down cast chin. The fluffy was slung over the bed, leaving the boy naked as he was, seeming to curl in on himself as his balled fists moved closer to him.

"Inuyasha." He started, only to be cut off by a whimpered whine. Walking closer he turned up his nose at the smell, knowing it but not remembering at the time the name.

"M-master... please…"

"I am sorry, but you can not-" his reprimanding words were cut off by another whine, this one more frightened. Sesshomaru frowned. "Now, stop this. There is no need to be frightened."

"Make it stop master." He heard the desperate whine as salt hit his nose. The boy was crying, and even as he watched, seeming to curl into himself, fists pressed harshly into his stomach.

The words confused Sesshomaru, and he knelt down next to the boy.

He inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint the scent of the sticky brown that was melted onto the boys flesh. His brow furrowed as he started to remember. The scent was sweet and oh so appealing, making Sesshomaru's mouth almost water, but at the same time, sever warning bells rang through his mind.

Realization hit him harshly. _Chocolate!_ His puppy had eaten chocolate, and quiet a few bars if the wrappers were anything to go by. He picked the crying pup up, then moving so fast he was all but invisible, he rushed his poor little pup to the miko.

It did not matter that the pup was hanyou, half human; he was still an inu demon too. A dog demon. And everyone knew that chocolate in large portions is poisonous to dogs.

He'd have to punish the pup later, for now he just wanted him to get better.

**Yeah, I know, but I was bored, it was computer class, the lesson was coma-inducing worthy and then the thought of kids all hopped up on sugar popped up. I then thought about the time my puppy got hold of a whole can of coffee… *shudders* and then this last part is based on the fact that I just couldn't have him punished in this chapter, need later punishment (you'll see why). I want another chapter to explain the punishment AND another surprise, and the evil third buyer will make his appearance then too. . . since not everyone reads the reviews, some people might –**_**might**_** – be surprised. Here are the Cookies I promised you all.**

**And I couldn't resist the fluffy!**

**Hands out Sesshy cookies, while sneakily eating cute Inuyasha cookie, hoping no-one notices.**

**LOVES YOU GUYS!**

**lisa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! Sorry haven't updated in… a week? Not sure. Sorry *gives yasha cookies to make feel better* anyhoo, love all you guys, your reviews rock, and make me all happy inside… **

**AND remember in, I'm thinking chapter 3? Don't know, when I mentioned Yasha's heritage… like, him mommy is demon + dad = human? Well…. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter *winks mischievously***

**Me thinks I wanna write the chapter now, will ramble on at the end…**

Inuyasha sat in his master's huge bed, only his nose and eyes visible from the large blanket piling over him, usually bright eyes now red as he glared hatefully at the TV.

_Chocolate is the best chocolate is so fun!_ The commercial sang in a high pitched voice, images of kids eating chocolate dancing around on the huge flat screen TV.

Another body rattling shudder shook Inuyasha as he tried burrowing deeper into the soft blanket, but still finding it so cold, like an icy wind was wrapping itself around his very core.

"Stupid fever…" the hanyou muttered.

"You would not have a fever had you not eaten the chocolate."

Inuyasha whimpered, turning wide eyes on his master. He wanted to get better quickly, as he had not touched his master since the chocolate incident, which had occurred… _three hours ago!_ Inuyasha felt horrid from the lack of his masters' member. He wanted it. He wanted it bad.

"Master, Inuyasha wishes to please you." The boy stood shakily and tried going to his master.

"No, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru pushed the small boy to the center of the bed, ignoring the appealing whines that seemed to drip like honey from his pet's lips. "Sleep, it will speed your recovery."

"Then may I please master?" Inuyasha stared pleadingly up at his master, eyes wide and hungry.

"Then you may please your master." he sad, smiling softly at the boy

The hanyou immediate seemed to dive further under the blankets, leaving only a shivering ball there to quiver.

A minute later the sound of Inuyasha's breathing evened out.

~888~

Sesshomaru stared fondly at the quivering ball at the center of his bed, and then turned to leave, needing see his father before the day was out.

He entered his fathers study, face showing how impassive he felt; he had been in the room far to many times to be fazed by the ceiling high windows, floor to roof book shelves that held hundreds of books and scrolls. The floor a deep wine colored wood and so polished it resembled a mirror. In one corner, a huge desk sat, covered messily with documents and a laptop.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes cold as he looked at the lollipop sucking daiyoukai.

His father looked up, eyes twinkling brightly. "Ah, yes, we need to discus the party."

Sesshomaru almost groaned. He had forgotten about the annual Halloween party. For humans it was simply – now that is – a holiday for candy and mischief. For demons, it is similar, but all too different; all en all, it was demon _valentines day_.

He _hated_ it with a passion. Females and males tried to woo him, practically threw themselves at him. Every year he got far too many requests to be his partner/lover/mate/_anything_. The previous year he had gotten 145 requests for the stupid Ball his father threw every year… that was 146 too many.

"I want you to team up with Kouga this year and organize it."

Sesshomaru stood silent. _He would not scream he would not scream he would not scr-_

"And you are, this year, to take a partner." His voice left no room for argument.

Silence

Sesshomaru turned, leaving his fathers study.

"And tomorrow you need to see that client!" the older daiyoukai called.

Sesshomaru turned away from his own rooms, heading to his fathers collection room.

Once there, he extended one delicate finger and tapped a vase.

~888~

Inu no Taisho cringed slightly as he heard the reverting sound of glass and china shattering. He opened his private camera program and snuck a look at the room that held his most expensive vases and other artifacts. What he saw was a room where things were knocking themselves over like dominos.

He rewound, and was shocked to see it was his son. On tape, it simply looked like the boy had caressed an expensive blue Egyptian style vase, before leaving; leaving only inu no Taisho to watch the disaster unfold – apparently on its own.

Inu no Taisho, to put it mildly, was in awe.

This was his sons equivalent of a sever temper tantrum.

What in gods name was happening to his son?

~888~

Inuyasha crept sleepily out from under the blanket, and was greeted with hungry – almost angry – lips. Moaning, he opened to his master, not even noticing that he was once more in perfect health. He was lowered back onto the bed and felt the slippery steel of the smallest dildo part him.

After only a few inward thrusts, the dildo was replaced by a bigger one.

"Master… please!" he moaned, as his lip was caught between the sharp teeth. He rocked his hips down, but found that the dildo did little for him.

To his delight, he felt the dildo removed, and was filled with one quick thrust.

His master stilled, allowing him time to adjust to his massive size. The daiyoukai was licking his neck, a silent apology for the pain he caused. Inuyasha arched under his seme, his youkai releasing the scents of his submission. The daiyoukai growled, pleased at the whines and whimpers he pulled from the pup.

When Inuyasha started squirming, needing to move, Sesshomaru grasped his hips and pulled out, before thrusting back, emitting a high keen from his pet. Inuyasha grasped the shoulders of his master, thrusting back with all he was worth.

Inuyasha was whining, louder and louder, as his prostate was mercilessly assaulted; his masters thick cock slamming into him after each outward pull. _Oh Kami!_

"Ma-aster! Oh seme, please master! _Master!"_ Inuyasha screamed; his body shook as the tight coil in his belly snapped, hot creamy come shooting over their joint bodies. A second later, after several more thrusts, his master moaned lowly and came, his essence filling the tight heat of his puppy.

"I'm better now, master." Inuyasha stated, smiling adorably up at the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You don't say. I would never have guessed." He said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his pup's words.

"hmhh" Inuyasha smiled, moaning softly when his master pulled out of him.

"Let us get ready." The daiyoukai said, leading the hanyou to the private bathroom. "Your friends should be here in an hour."

Inuyasha scrambled after him master, ears twitching happily.

~888~

Sesshomaru sat in the bored room, Kouga and he speaking in hushed terms about the ball; each grimaced slightly when the subject of their _partner_.

"I don't like it. I've always come stag, why cant I now?" Kouga grumbled, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I have no idea. My father, I think, is up to something."

Kouga was about to answer when a small tug on his jeans caught his attention. He looked down to see kagome and Shippo watching him. Sesshomaru saw his pet hang back, seeming unsure of how to behave; he knew he was in trouble already, and didn't seem to want to act boldly as he had the day before in fear of more punishment – the fact that he still did not know what the hell his punishment was seemed to fright the young hanyou more than the punishment itself.

"Master?" the small human boy asked, red hair falling out of its messy ponytail. "Didn't you say we must rest when we're tired?" Inuyasha inched forward as the wolf nodded.

"Then shouldn't you rest?" the girl put in, worry evident in her voice.

Kouga chuckled, pulling the two children into his lap, kissing each one softly before laughing. "Who? Me? Never!"

Sesshomaru pulled his pet into his lap, noticing how he relaxed greatly when his small back met with muscled chest.

"Now, Kouga, who do you plan on taking as your partner?" Kouga shrugged, and then frowned as even Sesshomaru saw his two wards tense. Sesshomaru almost frowned when he felt his puppy tense too.

Kouga stared down at his wards for a minute, and then smiled widely. "These two."

Sesshomaru smirked, and was about to reply when footfalls stopped outside the room. The handle moved, door creping open-

SLAP!_ "Hentai Baka!"_ A woman's voice floated in, causing Sesshomaru to sigh and Kouga's lips to quirk.

"Madam Sango, please forgive me! It is the hand, 'tis cursed I tell you!"

As a man and woman entered, Kouga was laughing. Sesshomaru would have smirked – he liked this particular client, even if he _never_ made an appointment and was a perverted and a strange man – had he not felt rage boil through his ever pore.

Said rage was due to what had happened a few moments after the man had entered.

First, he had realized at the strangled gasp from Inuyasha and then the terrified beating of his heart in his stiff little body that something was up… and then-

"MAROKU!" Inuyasha lunged himself out of his masters grasp, straight into the startled grasp of the human.

It was not that that sent rage through him, no-

It was when the human seemed to crumble to the ground, holding so tightly onto the hanyou child, raining butterfly kissed and muttering Inuyasha's name over and over again.

Everyone was sat in shocked silence, when Miroku cried out; Sesshomaru had dislodged his pet from the humans grasp, a hand held tightly over the mans throat.

"How dare you touch_ what is mine!"_ Sesshomaru growled; He felt Inuyasha desperately tugging at his shirt, pleading for him to let go of the chocking human. He would punish his pup later.

Inuyasha was frantic. His master was hurting Miroku! _Oh why won't he listen?_ Inuyasha felt like crying.

Looking up, he saw his master's eyes bleed red. His youkai! Inuyasha realized that the only way to get to his master was primal submission.

Sesshomaru was about to snap the mans neck, when a high whine cut through the air. His gaze snapped to the shaking, keening boy kneeled beside him who was so wonderfully baring his throat.

The boy had his full attention now.

"… please, seme, don't-" Inuyasha chocked out, tears leaking from his tightly closed eyes.

"Why should I spare this _human_ who dares to touch what is _mine?_" Sesshomaru growled.

The air was tense and silent. When the strangled voice of the man spoke.

"Because he is my s-son."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, looking down at the crying, shaking boy who was showing himself up as a new target; the pleading begging whines cut through him.

Sesshomaru dropped the man, bending to pick up what was him. He held back a sigh as he felt the boy grip tightly at him.

"Thank you master." He said quietly, licking the daiyoukai's neck minutely.

"Master?" Miroku asked, voice hard. "You're the one who stole him from me?" Sesshomaru turned to see an angry human step towards him.

"Papa… the words were spoken softly, sadly. "He bought me. Only a few days ago."

Miroku froze, looking at the boy burrowing deeply into Sesshomaru's loose embrace. "You… your happy?" the words were hoarse.

"…yes…" watery gold eyes flicked over to the dark haired human. "I'm not leaving."

Miroku stared, and would most probably have kept staring had Kouga not opened his mouth.

"How are you alive?"

Miroku looked at the demons, taking a deep breath. "I mated with his mother, and ever since then, I don't know, I haven't aged, I guess…"

"Why did Inuyasha not call you by your title, if you're his father?" the wolf shot, and Sesshomaru felt grateful as he was busy soothing his puppy to interrogate the… human.

"I guess because he sees me as more a brother than his father." The human seemed to be getting annoyed, much to Sesshomaru's amusement.

"Why would you say that." Kouga said.

Miroku threw up his hands.

"Kami! He see's me as his brother because a year after I mated with his mother, we split up. Few years later, realized I wasn't getting any older; yippy for me. I lived alone, just doing my own damn thing." The mans voice was rising, and Inuyasha shuddered slightly, causing Sesshomaru to glare; to his surprise, he was ignored. "_And then!_ Twenty years ago I get a message from my ex-mate, she wanted to see me. So I packed up my shit and went to visit her. She was _dead_ and I found out I had a fucking kid. _Happy?"_ he hissed to the wolf, not noticing the hanyou's shaking form.

"Not yet." Kouga smiled dangerously. "How the hell did your kid end up in a shota house?"

Miroku's face turned to one of horror. He turned towards Inuyasha, but stopped the step he was taking when Sesshomaru growled dangerously. "I never knew…" he looked at Kouga. "Almost seven years ago, I left Yasha to go get the food, every thing was fine. But then, I got to our place; it was a mess, everything knocked over, papers everywhere… and Inuyasha gone."

Inuyasha was visibly shaking.

"Yasha…" kagome asked softly, looking up at her friend. "You only came to X-Rated six years ago…?"

"I got taken." His small voice, hollow, misted through the room. "I got away. Then Jaken found me."

He refused to say anymore.

Sesshomaru placed the boy down softly. "Go to your father." He ordered softly.

Inuyasha nodded, and walked slowly to his father.

The demons ignored – well, pretended to ignore – the reunion, continuing with the ball preparations. Two hours passed, and Inuyasha was finally back to his overly happy-go-lucky attitude once more. It was then that the two masters locked gazes.

"Sesshomaru-Sama" Kouga stated formally, smiling as every gaze in the room stared at him in shock, coz seriously, when is the baka wolf _ever_ formal?

"Yes Kouga-Sama?" Sesshomaru answered, hiding his smirk.

"Its time we discus their punishment."

Sesshomaru and Kouga let the words sink in. the three children stiffened. They had discussed it all the night before; this was simply more fun than telling them in private. It was the perfect punishment. The children would learn their lessons… and it wasn't like they wouldn't be able to handle it…

_Oh no! Our... Wait our? Never mind. THE PUNISHMENT!_ Inuyasha trembled. He was in deep shit because of the sugar rush… damn, he was even on YouTube… stupid Cat demon. He should have known that gnawing on the horrid youkai's tail would cost him…

"Ah," his lord said a look of deep contemplation on his face. They waited a few minutes when Kouga's eyes lit up.

"I have it." He spoke lowly. So lowly that only the daiyoukai heard.

Sesshomaru nodded, and then stood.

"Children. As your master's, your punishment for your horrid behavior-" he looked at Inuyasha mainly, then turned his 'scary eyes' – Inuyasha had named the evil glare #13 scary eyes after a servant pissed herself after making a mistake in the _great Sesshomaru's_ presence_ –_ on Shippo and kagome. "And for poisoning what belongs to me – whether intently or not, it means nothing now – your punishment is as follows;" Sesshomaru looked at Kouga, who stood and leaned forward.

"You three," he pointed at the children. "Will receive no pleasure from your masters, for _two weeks_."

Kagome whimpered and Shippo looked ready to cry. Inuyasha – to everyone in the room – seemed to freeze

(What's really happening)

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH SEME NOOOO!_

Inuyasha stared blankly at a wall as his youkai screamed and threw a massive tantrum.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOO! WE WILL NOT LAST! WE WILL NOT MAKE IT! _

Though did think his youkai was going _a little_ over bored, he had to agree minutely. It was going to be hell

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO SEME DON'T ABANDONE ME! I CAN NOT SPEND A DAY AWAY FROM YOUR GREAT THROBBING MATERPIECE! OH SEME! I NEED YOU TO FILL ME, STREACH ME FUCK ME!_

Inuyasha blocked out his youkai, deciding that getting a hard on in the same room as his father – and mere minutes after he got told no pleasure from his master – was not a good idea.

"Dismissed, we need quiet." Sesshomaru stated, and watched with a smirk as his dazed pet was ushered out of the room by the demon slayer woman – protecting demons and being a demon slayer, bloody ironic – followed by his pet's perverted father.

"Oh and Inuyasha." His mater called. "You will be my partner to the Ball."

~888~

Inuyasha was still blank when they were led into the gardens.

"Hey kids." it was his dad, and as they turned, Inuyasha was surprised by the huge perverted grin on his fathers face. "What kind of Halloween party is this?"

Kagome piped up, obviously having been eavesdropping on their master's plans. "Master Kouga said it's called _sexy scare_"

"excellent. And it's in one week… I think I can cut your punishment down by a week kids."

The three of them stared hard. "How?"

"Easy; make them realize what they are missing out on."

Having a perverted sex crazed human as your father could be pure idiocy at times…

But then again, sometimes it's exactly what you need.

~888~

It had been three hours since he had finished planning with Kouga, and he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep, with his puppy curled up next to him.

Instead he was walking to his fathers spare office where a certain 'client' who needed the concoction he held in his palm. A few herbs and a drop of his venom... The only cure…

the man who now waited for him was once seen as the most loved and most powerful cop in the city – he still was by the naive and stupid public – but then he had gone undercover, only to fall too deeply into his cover, to ever be 'good' again. He had _almost_ found out some things about Sesshomaru and his father.

So he had poisoned him.

A drink, one similar to the one he held now, had been digested by the fool. Now, every month, if he didn't take a new dose, Sesshomaru's venom would kill him.

Sesshomaru entered the room, icy glared fixed on his 'client'

"Ah, Sesshomaru, there you are." The red eyes of man turned towards the daiyoukai, silver case in hand.

"…Naraku."

**Hahaha! FINALLY! You have no idea how… slowly this chap came out! It was pure torture! I hated taking so long! So, what you think? Too weird? Not weird enough? Too sad? Too out there? too… anything? MWHAHAHAH... okay, don't mind me, considering I've finally got this chapter out –ITS BEEN THERE! Almost every **_**detail**_** and yet I just **_**could not**_** get it out! – After like a week *whimper* so I'm feeling ever so slightly insane with me happiness! **_**heee**_**he**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hehehe, you guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews and such, so here you go! Just for you you! Wow I am hyper hehehe! Coffee coffee coffee**

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at his father; he couldn't believe how easily his dad was helping them… and _what_ he was helping them with was even more unbelievable.

"So that's what we do?" kagome asked, eyes glinting determinedly. "We just tease and 'play' with them?"

"Don't forget to act innocent. Like what I told Yasha to do in the morning." At said plan Inuyasha blushed hotly. He knew how mad his master would be if he was found out, but he just had to trust in his wicked acting skills.

Shippo was bouncing around happily. "So what are we going to wear to the Ball?" he suddenly asked, eyes wide in there curiosity.

At this, Miroku's eyes widened and an evil grin split his face. "Oh this s just too good! I'll be back tomorrow kids!" and with that, he turned and left.

"So when do you think we'll get to start-"

"Kagome! Shippo! We're going home! It's almost bed time!"

The two humans smiled evilly, winked at Inuyasha and left. The hanyou smirked and walked inside, heading straight to bed as he knew he wasn't about to see his master, as said master was in an important meeting.

So, sighing slightly with a flutter of nerves for the next morning, anticipation tightening his stomach, Inuyasha left for bed.

~888~

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples; other than the usual transaction he had been going over 'police' business with Naraku, so as to keep both men happy.

It was late, and he wanted to go to bed, to his pup, so he finished his brandy and stood.

As he showed Naraku out – ever the courteous, though colder than the arctic, host – when the hanyou turned to him and smiled sickeningly.

"Well, I'll see you soon," he stated before turning away. "Oh, and do say hello to the puppy for me."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen, then narrow tightly on the vile hanyou. So intently he watched the man that he was quite shocked when a thick stick flew through the air and wacked Naraku in the back of the head.

A second later, non other that Miroku sauntered out of the west garden… were the stick had come from.

Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou growled viciously, only to stop and huff angrily when he let the human into his home. It was obvious the daiyoukai protected the baka human.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Miroku started with his usual lecherous grin. "I have been asked by the children to help them with the costumes, as they wish to surprise you and Kouga-sama, would it be alright with you if I take them tomorrow? I have already asked Kouga-sama and he said it was all right…?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, amazed at how formal the hoshi could be when he had only moments ago been the obvious culprit of a wholly childish deed.

"Fine and you might as well spend the night here. I do not want my pet disappointed to find that his father got himself killed out of stupidity."

"Why Sesshomaru-sama, I have no idea what you are talking about." Miroku said dramatically, hand clutching his heart.

"throwing a stick at a dangerous mans head is considered stupid."

"Not is the 'dangerous man' is a creeptacular sleazy weirdo who would make the devil vomit with a glimpse of his smile..." the man shuddered and turned slightly green. As Sesshomaru sent him off he couldn't help but think that he had described Naraku perfectly.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru went to bed, sliding in next to the small body of his little Inuyasha.

~888~

Kagome stared at Shippo, a smile in place. They had had been planning since they got home, and were now waiting for their master.

When they heard an almost silent pair of foot steps they started, making sure to keep their voices low and 'secretive'

"Shippo! Please!" kagome panted, not needing to act to show how hot and bothered she was.

Kouga stopped in his tracks, sensitive ears picking up the sound of small pants and moans.

"Go'me we can't… we're being punished… and anyway, you know it won't be as good without master!" he heard the strained voice of his little Shippo. A small sob had him stepping forward only to freeze as said sob turned into a moan.

"the-en I'll do it my-ah, my self!" the sound of kagome was going straight to his cock, and he trembled when Shippo whimpered; if he was getting turned on just by listening, what was the boy going through getting to watch…

"Ah, kagome! Don't, your making me hard!" came the agonized whisper.

"You what help?" came the seductive hiss

"We can't!" the voice of his youngest pet sounded on the verge of tears. "We're not allowed-"

"No, we're not allowed to receive pleasure from master… please Shippo." Her voice was begging and when the sheets rustled and a soft moan was heard Kouga guessed that the boy had nodded.

He stood, cock getting harder and harder with each grunt, each moan and every whimper. When the soft cries of completion reached his ears, Kouga had to hold himself from barging into the room and fucking his pets into the mattress… when the scent of sex reached him he moaned slightly.

"It wasn't right…" he heard Shippo's sad voice.

More rustling sheets and a sigh. "I know love, it won't ever be right again without master…"

"Two weeks…" he could hear the tears in the voice, and his heart clenched.

When the soft breathing became calm and heart beats slow, he entered the room, looking over at the two sleeping children.

It finally hit him.

"Oh god," he groaned, looking down at his painfully hard cock. "Two _weeks_?"

~888~

Inuyasha woke suddenly, sitting up and looking around. to his delight he saw his master stirring, but not completely awake. Time to put his plan into action.

Slowly, very slowly, Inuyasha started licking and nibbling his masters throat, loving the moans he was getting. He worked his way down, pretending not to notice his master wake. As he felt eyes on him, Inuyasha paused by his masters cock, breathing on the column of flesh."Inuyasha!" his master moaned minutely. And now for part two of plan!

Sesshomaru was startled when his pet ceased all actions and jumped away from him with a frightened squeak.

"I'm so sorry master!" the little hanyou said, voice trembling.

"whatever for?" he demanded.

"You said-d that I was to receive no pleasure from you for two weeks."

Sesshomaru waited. "And?" he finally demanded, wanting his puppy to engulf his erect member.

"W-well, it gives me pleasure to give pleasure to master… sorry! Inuyasha will just go bath." And with that the pup jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, little ass on perfect display.

Sesshomaru stared after him even after he heard the found of water.

"…m-maybe I can pleasure myself…" he heard the small voice of his pup, so quiet most would not have heard it… he was not most.

"Ah... Ah... Ah FUCK! It's not working!" he heard the angry muttering. "Gatta get it down…" that boy had the most sinful mutter, almost as good as his screams… maybe…

Sesshomaru heard a yelp, and guessed he had just put the cold water on.

"Two weeks of cold showers… yay." He heard the sarcastic mutter.

Two weeks… Sesshomaru felt as if he had just fallen from a couple of hundred stories to land face first as it hit him. No contact, no sex, no _pleasure_ for two weeks.

Who the fuck came up wit this idea? Oh it was him!

He came to the conclusion right there and then, that he, was an idiot. And Kouga too.

~888~

Kouga and Sesshomaru glared at the walls in front of them, neither talking nor moving. They were also trying to not look at the children playing; the way their bodies moved –it looked as if each had worn their most reveling cloths that day, the boys even forgoing the shirts as they ran around.

When Miroku came to get the children he couldn't help but grin at the grumpy demons. Obviously _they _hadn't gotten lucky.

"Come on kids, let's get going!"

Sesshomaru watched longingly as Inuyasha bent to get his shirt, making his pants pull taunt over his cute little ass.

Kouga almost groaned as kagome happily helped Shippo put his shirt back on. Was it his imagination or did her fingers stay just a little too long on his shorts waist band?

When the children were gone the demons allowed suffering sighs to pass their lips. Hey, fourteen hours down, eleven days, ten hours left to go…

They were in their own personally made hells…

~888~

Miroku led the three children into a small brightly lit shop. "Guys this is Madam Jackie's parlor. She does specially made stuff."

On que a small female kappa demon scattered out from the back, smiling widely and clutching a armload of things.

"Sit darlings sit! You'll need to tell me what you want! And I hope you don't mind, but I've asked my brother to help… JAKEN!" she screamed.

All three children gasped as their old master strode out from the back rooms. Said ex-master froze at the sight of them.

"Jaken! You're the kiddy pimp, stop gawping or your getting no extra pay and I'll tell ma!" madam Jackie ordered. Almost reluctantly Jaken walked forward. After a while Shippo, kagome, Madam Jackie and master Jaken were avidly disusing their outfits. Inuyasha meanwhile was deeply engrossed in a magazine called _the art of domination_. He called over his father and showed him what he wanted.

"But yasha, you'll need a b-"

"I'll get one! Please?" the inu hanyou begged, throwing his best puppy eyes at the man.

"Fine."

~888~

"I can't wait for next week!" Shippo said happily as they walked home, kagome licking erotically away at a ice-cream as she sat on the steps of Sesshomaru's house. Inuyasha was bouncing around, having stolen some of his father's coffee.

"I can't _wait!" _he squealed, only to pause and then fell to the ground snoring, having run around for the last seven hours like a crazed spider, crawling over everything.

The other two children went to find their master, also tiered.

Miroku smiled; oh yeah, the kids would drive their masters to break the punishment with what he had seen the kids come up with. If he had been into younger people, he would have been drooling all over the sketches he'd seen earlier.

Yip, and he could see the demons already regretted the punishment.

Heh, he was an awesome dad.

**HAY! I want to say I loves you all, and I'm a nut – coz if you dream about a giant squirrel carrying you away, does that make you a nut? My answer is YES!... sorry about me craziness right now, I just had my sixteenth refrigerated coffee in the last five minutes….. *bounces***

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to my reviewers and readers, also a special thanks to Alrye and PhoenixDiamond coz I used a small piece of your reviews in this chapter (can you see it? Chocy bar if you can!) So you see my darling ninja readers – is that this fic or another… hmmm…. Anyway, see what happens when you review? I have just proven that I'm nutty enough to use your crazy reviews! **

**Oh, G2G, there is a squirrel after me *runs away screaming***

**Ps, blame the seventeenth coffee**

**~lisa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***groans* ag I think I have a coffee hangover… yig… *checks reviews* AHHH! *falls off chair* wow….. Thank you Reading-Vampire, HotFlower901, *skips next review for end* Esha Napoleon, Alrye, kiku90 for your speedy reviews – you can also be my ninja readers now - *scrolls back up.* OMG Maxwell/neko-chan3! You just gave me my longest review EVER! *hugs*… are you two different people or are you simply arguing with yourself?**

**Chocy for Alrye, you spotted your stick, and now… these are some awesome ideas! **

**ONWARD!**

Inuyasha sat next to Shippo, the two of them using a piece of paper to talk about their outfits, not wanting to be overheard by their masters.

_Yasha? What do you think we should do now? We finished... You got any new ideas? ~Shippo_

_Hmm, I don't know, maybe we should, I don't know, tease them sommore? ~yasha_

_How about-_

"Yasha!" kagome shouted rather loudly into his ear, causing him to cringe, "Teach us to dance!"

Inuyasha stuttered, very aware of their masters' eyes on them. "y-you know how to dance!"

Kagome winked. "But yasha, " she whispered, glancing over her shoulder to make sure their masters 'weren't listening' "you're the best dancer… we want to _please_ our masters don't we?"

Inuyasha saw their masters shifting uncomfortably in their chairs, pretending not to listen.

"Okay!" he said, smiling widely.

~888~

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare, the way his pet moved, even in the dance he was teaching – a surprisingly sophisticated dance to be honest – to the other two kids; he watched as he pressed his hips firmly against Shippo's backside so that the boy could learn how to move his hips properly, he watched as he held kagome, spreading her legs with his knee so that she could learn the right stance. The kids were sweaty and flustered, and he knew that while he was getting hot watching his Inuyasha with the other two children, then he knew Kouga must be suffering watching another touch his pets so intimately – while he couldn't.

Sesshomaru – while in agonizing pain from his now ever present erection – was very curios to know were the pup had learned the dances he was teaching, something the other two obviously didn't know. it was so different to their normal teasing dances, yet just a stimulating.

"Well done, Sesshy. You taught him well." The teasing voice of his pet's father pulled his eyes away from his pets panting body.

"Whatever are you on about, hoshi?" he asked, not bothering to threaten the man for the pet-name.

"You taught him the dance moves, right?" Miroku asked with a 'parental' smile.

"No.. I was under the impression he learned it from you…"

Miroku frowned, looking at his son, worry and anger evident in his dark eyes. "Were where you?" the mutter reached there ears.

Turning back to demons, Miroku looked directly at Sesshomaru. "Has he told you were he was that year?"

"What year?" Kouga asked, tearing his eyes away from the too close children.

"He's been missing for seven years, kagome and Shippo both say that he was only at X-Rated for six years."

"You think that's were he learned these dances?" Kouga asked

"No, if so, your pets would not be having this lesson right now." Sesshomaru put in.

"Were was he?" Kouga asked quietly, eyes now fastened on the laughing hanyou.

~888~

"C'mon guys! Lets go bath before dinner!" Shippo cried,, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I have something… else to show you." Inuyasha put in, talking about a back massage for kagome – she had strained her muscles a little – but their masters didn't know that.

Sesshomaru sat up straighter at the suggestive tone in his pets voice. He shared a look with the Ookami demon, who was slack jawed and looked stunned.

"They wouldn't?" he muttered, them, turned to the now childless room to search for their pets. "Would they?"

In a second, they were up and walked gracefully out of the room, following the scents of their respective wards. When they reached the closed bath room door, the froze when they heard a soft moan.

"Yasha it hurts." They heard the girls pleading voice.

"Sorry Go'me, hold on." The demons heard the sound of a cap and then the squelching sound of something being forced out of a tight area. Kouga looked pale, while Sesshomaru felt slightly livid.

"How's that?" Inuyasha's voice floated to them, sounding hot and sensual.

"Oooh, so much better."

"Alright. Shippo, you take it from the front while I work from the back."

"alright." There was a pause, a soft groan and then Shippo spoke again. "Is this okay kagome?"

"Ah, oh harder, ah, right there, hmmm."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, ready to open the door and rip his Inuyasha away from the humans when Kouga caught him. "M-maybe its not-"

"Oh damn Go'me! You're so tense and tight, just relax, and then it won't hurt as bad."

"That's it!" Kouga pushed the doors open, ready to scold and stake his claim only to stop short. On the bathroom floor sat the three kids, Shippo with kagome's foot in his hands, and Inuyasha kneading away at her back.

"hello." Inuyasha said, smiling brightly.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel as if they were hiding something, like they had stopped just as they came through the door.

"I pulled something, yasha and Shippo are giving me a massage" the girl stated, smiling widely, only for her eyes to flutter and a pained moan to escape her lips.

There was silence then the kids stood up and started striping. Inuyasha paused, looking at the dumbstruck demons. "can we have a little privacy?" he asked in a pointed voice, only trying to make their masters a little more wanting by being denied to see what they couldn't touch.

When their maters were gone, the kids gave silent high fives and bathed quickly.

~888~

Dinner was almost done, and the children were having _so_ much fun; they were sucking on their utensils and moaning softly at each delicious piece of food –the cook was all but doing a happy dance – and now that it was dessert they were sucking and licking and moaning and groaning and making the most pornographic view they could; all the while being as innocent as humanly – and demonically – possible.

They were driving their masters crazy.

When it was time for bed, each respective master growled and took their frayed tempers out on anyone – except their innocent pets, of coarse – close enough as they thought about laying anywhere near the children.

~888~

Naraku glanced around his study, looking at the photos that cluttered every one of the walls. He ignored the shredded blood soaked books that littered the floor as he walked past each wall.

_That woman had taken what was his, and had kept a tight leash on him… but now… _

"_fufufufufufu_…" the man chuckled deeply, stopping in front of a large oriental framed painting. He studied the woman in the painting, her dark hair in an elaborate twist. He smirked at the slashed blood clogged canvas. "oh dear sister, you were so fond of him, so fond you took him away before I had my fun…" he glared at the eyes that seemed to follow him, feeling smug as he looked around the disarray of the room.

"You should have known I would not keep my promise to father." He muttered as he dipped his finger into the freshest blood. "And it's so lucky I knew… so lucky indeed" he walked to the glass alter in the center of the room, smirking at the frozen look of horror on the young black inu demons face. Blood dripping from a silently screaming mouth. As Naraku walked past, a limp hand brushed against Naraku's perfect white shirt, smearing red over it. He smiled, almost kindly, when he heard a ragged breath. It was amazing; this one had his whole rib cage pulled open, his guts spilling to the floor, and yet, he was alive. His tongue flicked out, smearing the blood that coated his face.

"Beautiful, and yet… you weren't right…" Naraku slipped his hand over the barley beating heart and squeezed, savoring the feel of the exploding organ.

"Yes my darling sister… I have come to realize… to cancel out our lovely Sesshomaru's poison… I need an inu demons blood… since black dogs are proving to be useless… I can only think of our old little friend who fits the bill… _fufufufufu…_ now, for a little gift."

The hanyou cringed at the feel of cold steel, then walked over to a box, feeling the preservation spells and scent masking spells already at work as he dropped the object into the tacky box before having his cold hearted body slave send the package.

"And now, I wait."

~888~

The first five days went agonizingly slowly, and now it was time for the three kids to get the final parts of their costumes ready. It was not a good idea to stay the last night with their masters, as certain ones – cough, cough Inuyasha cough, cough – had certain special extras that they need to get before hand.

"Master?" Inuyasha crept closer to his seme, ears laying back and twitching every now and again. "Can I stay with papa, the night before the party, I want to surprise you for the party… _please?_" he put on his best puppy eyes and stared pleadingly at him. on the other side of the room, Shippo and kagome were doing the same.

After a few minutes contemplation and the daiyoukai nodded, smiling as his pet smiled, only to freeze when Inuyasha threw himself into his lap, hugging him and unintentionally – or so he thought – rubbing into his lap.

"Thank you master." The boy muttered, kissing his master quickly and running to were his father was waiting, along with Shippo and kagome.

~888~

Inuyasha was excited and nervous. He was the only one, who was doing something so… insane for his costume, but he wanted it, wanted to push his master over the edge, and he just knew this would work.

He followed his father into the darkly tinted shop, looking around at all the shiny tools, and felt his stomach quiver with excited terror.

Shippo stared wide eyed at the shops keeper, so… strange…

"What you want doll." The huge brawny man said, smiling down at Inuyasha. If it had been kagome or Shippo he would have kicked them out, as legal age for humans was thirteen, but since Inuyasha was obviously part demon, it was up to the parents.

"One of those." He said bravely, pointing at the rack of shiny merchandise.

"Well then, young man, step this way…" he pointed at a cold bench, pulling on latex gloves and checking his equipment. "Brace yourself, this is ganna hurt."

~888~

Sesshomaru was busy glaring at his empty bed when one of the maids ran in, holding a large tack cardboard box, on it was a X-Rated stamp and Inuyasha's name. he simply pointed at the puppys wardrobe, guessing it was the boys things from his old home, but to ticked off to look. He was horny and his hand didn't help at all.

_Stupid punishment…_

**Kagome: *to kyouyaxCloud* **_**hey!**_** Why you leave my name out? Don't you think I can seduce master Kouga too? *pouts***

**Shippo: ignore he Go'me, you awesome at seduction.**

**Inuyasha: yeah, if I wasn't so gay, I'd bang you any day.**

**Kagome: really? *both nod* yay!**

**Lisa: hey what have I told you three about talking to stranger? *sips coffee***

**Inuyasha: but it's a reviewer! You talk to them all the time!**

**Lisa: don't backchat me young man! I can write you into so much trouble!**

**Inuyasha: oh yeah *puffs out chest* how?**

**Sesshomaru: she can write that your plan doesn't work and I don't end up banging your brains out. *smirk***

**Inuyasha: *whines* Lisa! You are so awesome! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Lisa: *turns to reader* I don't know, what do you think?**

**Okay… I have no idea where that came from… thanks for your reviews and you guys rock my day harder than an earthquake! Hope you enjoyed this chapter… next; THE PARTY! And some other things too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**WARNING! Unless you are Maxwell/neko-chan or kuro-san, skip this A/N unless you want to view our insanity… well, my insanity at least unless you go check out my review… other thank yous and yahoos will be at the end of this chapter *throws hearts chocys at you all* LOVES YOU GUYS!**

**Okay, first off, kuro-san, I can not agree with you; Maxwell and neko-chan being the same person yet totally differs is not weird… well for me its not weird coz me also got a split personality type thing persona (YEAH! Does this mean I can come out now?) *shoves Karaji into box, and hides it away* NO! Hehe *shifty eyes* well, as I was saying, I – (neko-chan! Don't you dare kill kuro-san! *parental glare*) shut up Karaji, she's just having fun! And how did you get out the box? (You stuffed me in a CARDBORED box…) So? (*face palm* how did I end up being stuck with an-) DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT! (I didn't, you did) I did? (Yes) … (Anyway, as my more childish half is trying to say – neko-chan, I'm warning you, put the sharp object DOWN! - Is that it's perfectly okay to have two voices constantly arguing in one head-) NA-AH! Do you know how distracted I get in exams because of you? (Shut up Lisa, I'm busy) *mumbles* ass-wipe… (We will say nothing on the story, at the present moment in time, but I hope you survive your *coughs* delightful friend neko-chan long enough to actually read this.)**

**Shut up! It's my turn! Maxwell, I think you'll like Karaji, I'm too much like neko-chan to stay on your good side *grins crazy-smile* (pft) and I am uber happy (pft) *sideways glare at self* that you are (pft) enjoying (pft) OKAY WTF IS WITH THE PFT'ING! (I am simply wondering how you have the audacity to compare yourself with neko-chan… you are by far worse) …*sniff* ….*sniff*…. *sniff* (oh what now.) YOU LIKE NEKO-CHAN MORE THAN YOU LIKE ME! *sobbing, runs to Maxwell and neko-chan* (Lisa!) **

**(ag, continue, you mindlessly gawping spectators, I need to go find **_**my**_** brat)**

Sesshomaru glared at the large double doors leading into the crowded hall. He wanted his Inuyasha, and the boy had yet to arrive. In fact, all three children were four agonizing hour late. Kouga sat at a table a few steps away from him, also glaring at the only entrance to the hall.

The two demons wanted their 'partners' there, so that the mindless swarm of males and females would kami well leave them _alone_.

Sesshomaru sighed, feeling his father draw close.

"Sesshomaru!" his father said, a little too enthusiastically for his liking. "Were is your date? I remember telling you this year you don't have a choice." _The man was way too happy_! Sesshomaru glared, well aware that several – meaning EVERYONE – people were listening in.

"Father. He has not arrived yet." Sesshomaru was shocked to hear whispers of disappointment and even a soft sobbing noise… _pathetic_.

"Oh! And who is -"

Just at that moment Sesshomaru turned away from his father, as the great doors had burst open, and he heard several gasps.

The first thing he saw – and obviously Kouga saw it too as he saw drooling like crazy – was the girl; she wore a tight fitting black and red corset, a lacey, red black and purple layered skirt was held up by a thick studded belt, covering only the essentials. He legs were hugged by ripped and 'bloodied' – Sesshomaru could see it was fake – down to her pump covered feet. In each hand she held a heavy chain.

Tugging on the left one, she started tugging with both hands – having hooked the right chain to her belt, until Shippo came into view – yeah they could probably drown in the Ookami's drool – the boy was so well done up, he could pass for a kitsou youkai. His hair was a mess, hanging in his face and partly hiding darkly outlined green eyes. He wore tight, _tight_ leather pants and was sporting a pair of bicker boots. From the pants a silky tail that matched his hair protruded and his open pull over shirt hid nothing. On his disheveled hair was a small pair of kit ears.

"Master Kouga, this is for you." Kagome called, tugging at the chain that was collared to the boys neck. Kouga moved forward eagerly, sitting down as his older pet finished her performance.

Kagome unhooked the other chain, and pulled hard. Everyone was surprised to hear a snarl from out side the room.

Sesshomaru froze as the girl kept tugging, pulling hard, pulling a seemingly struggling boy into the room. Said boy ceased all struggles when his eyes locked with another, more fringed pair of gold.

Sesshomaru could only stare, shocked and aroused beyond measurement at what he saw; Inuyasha wore scarcely anything – he wore a pair of ankle length baggy pants, his small clawed feet peeping out to tease, the creamy fabric splattered with red and torn in places. And he was chained… but it was how he was chained that seemed to rock Sesshomaru's mind; a heavy looking iron collar hugged his throat, a single chain hanging down. On each of his wrists, matching cuffs were locked into place, their chain connected. All the chains were connected… Sesshomaru let out a breath he had not known he was holding. The chains – including the one kagome held, were held in place by a steel loop that hung from a piercing from the boys belly, a very light trickle of blood slid down his belly from the strange – and obviously new – piercing. Hs eyes shot up, his nose picking up the scent of more blood. As he had suspected, the boys left ear had a double piercing, a thin silver chain connecting the earrings…

Sesshomaru would be lying if he had said the sight of his puppy bloodied and chained for his pleasure didn't stir the sadistic part of him. Yip, he would be lying indeed.

Kagome handed the heavy iron chain rope over to Sesshomaru.

"A gift, my lord." She said sultrily. Kouga let her hop into his lap, and was promptly kissed. Softly. _Damit he wanted more!_

Sesshomaru turned to his father. "Inuyasha is my partner." He said, simply before leading the pup to the food table. Looking down, he saw lust glazed eyes racking over his body. He smirked, having worn tight black clothing. Nothing special, but damn he knew he looked good. He studied the puppy's face, then tugged experimentally, and was surprised – and also very pleased – when a soft moan escaped his puppy's lips. He would never have guessed it, but it seemed his puppy was a bit of a masochist.

_Lets see how much so, shall we?_

~888~

Miroku sauntered over to his prim annoyerer – _is that a word? -_ the man he strode to annoy the living fuck out of if it killed him.

"Ah, Naraku!" he said pleasantly as he held two wine glasses – one for him, one for mister freaky – "care for a drink?" He held one out, and almost smiled when Naraku ignored the one he held out and instead took the one he had been keeping closer. The hanyou knocked the drink back, frowning and then muttered about Sesshy only handing out crap. Miroku ignored him, sipping his delicious golden wine as he headed out for the gardens.

He watched as servants ran around a two headed dragon, complaining that the piss was too weak for the flowers – weird ass demons using dragon piss as flower juice… well, the flowers aren't the only ones getting a tangy drink.

Laughing, Miroku headed back inside, whistling happily to himself.

Yeah, he ruled the prank throne.

~888~

Inuyasha didn't exactly know what was going on, but he was horny.

Every tug of the chains, every slight tear to his band new piercing sent a wave of heat through him. Every glance from his master, every whispered word, every slight touch; it was driving him insane.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was the fact that he was being displayed like a toy – a _sex_ toy – not humiliate him, but send more heat to his already swollen and throbbing cock.

His master was sitting, and he crouched next to him on the floor.

"Do you wish to dance, puppy?" his master pulled Inuyasha back to the now, and he flushed delicately.

"But master, you are too tall…" the small hanyou muttered, very displeased by the fact… though at the same time aroused by the fact that his master so obviously dominated him.

AGAIN WTH THOSE THOUGHTS! He knew he was _trying_ to get his master to fuck him again, but the way he was going he felt like he hadn't had his master's member in freaking years instead of one lousy week…

He suddenly found himself being lifted, his master placing him on his hip as he wound the rest of Inuyasha's chain around his arm.

"You will dance, Inuyasha." His master's voice hissed in his ear and Inuyasha bit back a moan as his cock was pressed against his master's hip, causing hot pleasure to rock through him.

Sesshomaru-sama stood up, Inuyasha pressed firmly against his side. Inuyasha could see Kouga getting hotter and hotter in the face as kagome and Shippo played out the finishing touches to their 'plan' but he was starting to wonder if his plan would work out at all. Some how he doubted himself. He just –

"Emghhn" Inuyasha buried his face in his master's silky black shirt, trying to hide his small moan as his master hefted him, sharp hip bone rubbing against his small sac, his cock pressing against hard muscle.

Sesshomaru froze. It wasn't possible! He shifted and heard another breathy moan, and realized the hard object against his hip wasn't part of his pets costume, no, it was part of his pet.

Inuyasha looked up at his master with lust glazed eyes and shuddered when Sesshomaru-sama looked down at him, eyes flashing red for a second.

Inuyasha was surprised when his master turned away from the dance floor, and headed out the huge doors. Inuyasha was about to ask what was going on when his master pressed him more firmly against his hip, pulling a deep moan from his red lips.

"m-master…" the boy's voice made him walk faster, until he reached his rooms.

Inuyasha was thrown onto the bed, his belly ring tugged harshly as his master did not release the roped chain fast enough. He moaned, shocked – as he had been all night – that the pain morphed into pleasure, only increasing the already immense blood flow to his swollen cock. He felt his pants ripped off, but his bindings stayed in place, keeping him from moving his arms to much.

In fact, Inuyasha now realized, with all the chains connected to his belly ring, he was unable to reach his own arousal.

The pup let out a loud frustrated growl, and this Sesshomaru could see him straining towards his small cock.

"Do not touch yourself puppy." He ordered, and Inuyasha obeyed, panting heavily. "You have been a bad puppy." He said, unhooking the chains from the piercing, and pulling the cuffed wrist over his head, securing it to the bed post. "Dressing so like a… a slut."

Inuyasha couldn't help it; the demeaning words turned him on greatly, his body tingling with anticipation.

"Do you want me to treat you like one? Do you think you deserve it for tempting your master so… shamelessly?"

Inuyasha moaned, his head nodding of its own accord.

"Very well."

His legs were pushed up against his chest and Inuyasha suddenly found something hot and wet against his entrance, and moaned loudly as he was ruthlessly penetrated by his masters thick tongue, the wet organ slicking him up and stretching him.

Sesshomaru continued for a short while more, but pulled back quickly; he was to hard and needed to be buried deeply in his pups body. Inuyasha cried out as he felt himself being filled, and with the immense pain he felt amazing pleasure as his seme hit his spot head on.

Sesshomaru stilled, loving the way his huge dick felt in the tight warmth, the walls of his little Inuyasha felt like they were gripping him, pulling him in more. When the boy started to desperately buck against him, Sesshomaru pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, dragging another deep moan from his pet.

"Ah, master! Ah! Please!" the boy cried out, his hands fisting in the sheets. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Please what, puppy?"

Inuyasha was in heaven. A whole week! Oh god after a week of frustration he finally had his master deep onside him once more. It was heaven

"Harder, faster! Please. SEME!"

That set Sesshomaru off like nothing else had, he straightened, watching his puppy's flushed face pinch with immense pleasure as Sesshomaru drove into him harshly, his blunt cock head hitting the small bundle of nerves over and over again,.

Inuyasha wanted desperately to touch himself, wanted to touch his master. He pulled, a heat other than his orgasm spreading through his body. He wasn't aloud to touch himself, but seme said nothing about touching him.

As Sesshomaru speed even more, hips snapping forward repeatedly, he felt a slight shift in his puppy; a growing tingle, a spreading … power. Sesshomaru let his eyes widen as he drove deeply into the moaning hanyou.

Inuyasha was on bursting point, but he couldn't release before his master commanded it. And-

"Come NOW!"

"NUYAAAGGGGH!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, as hot come spread through him… but as he came, spurting his essence over both himself and his master, he felt something foreign erupt out of him, and for a second; his world blacked out.

Sesshomaru groaned as hot walls clamped down on him, teetering him nearly over the edge… what _did_ push him over the edge was when his pup screamed, power erupting out of him, eyes flashing red, claws elongating, jagged stripes running over his cheeks, hair taking an even wilder look, and hands bursting free of their restraints, letting small sharply clawed hands cling to him as a sharp fanged bite sunk into his chest.

He erupted, his come filling the pup.

Inuyasha returned to the world, finding himself free from his chains, with blood in his mouth. Still high on pleasure, he looked at his master, only to whimper when he saw a deep bite mark on his master's chest.

"M-master... Did, did I-"

"Sleep, puppy. We discus this in the morning."

The puppy nodded, but still whimpered. Sesshomaru sighed. "I am not mad puppy. Proud yes. We will talk tomorrow. Now sleep."

Inuyasha nodded, and fell into the arms of exhaustion.

~888~

Kouga stiffened as he heard a soft echo of a pleasure filled scream.

_No fucking way! In Sesshomaru can fuck his pet, no way am I not fucking mine._

"C'mon you two. We're spending the night." Kouga said, picking up is deliciously dressed pets, one on each hip.

"We are?" Shippo asked, his hot breathe caressing Kouga's throat.

"Why we leaving early master Kouga?" kagome asked softly, her sweet seductive voice sounding right in his ear.

He looked at the two of them, so seductively dressed and looking up at in such an innocent way that at the same time screamed _fuck me now_

And he had every intention to do just that.

When they reached a guest room he put the children down and pointed at the bed.

"Get on. Now."

The two scurried on, looking excited and flushed.

"Now take off your bottoms, and shirts." He growled. He was delighted when kagome striped to just her skirt, and was very pleased that Shippo's 'tail' was not attached to his pants. He sat in an over squishy chair locking eyes with his pets.

"Shippo, do not touch yourself, and now muff kagome"

The children moaned, and Shippo immediately pushed the girl down, running his tongue over her glistening lips. She moaned, and Kouga hardened at the view of little Shippo's ass facing him. When the boy started pulling heated moans from the girl, he could take no more. He stood and stripped, before walking over and slipping two fingers into the boys twitching ass, pulling a deep moan from him. He worked as they moaned, quickly stretching him. When he could slip four fingers easily in and out, he pulled out only to sink his hefty cock into the waiting ass.

Shippo cried out, his face being pushed into kagome's groin with each thrust. Kouga worked fast and hard, working quickly to bring the boy to orgasm, he pinched his tiny hard nipples with each thrust, burying himself deep inside the young boy. When Shippo reached his orgasm, his cock untouched, he screamed and came so hard he almost passed out.

Kouga gently moved the boy away from the panting girl, and he realized that she too had orgasmed, but could still take more.

He mover onto the bed, pushing her down before pressing into her, reviling in her wonton moans. He hitched the skirt up so that it bunched around her hips, her creamy thighs red from the friction he caused with his fast hard thrust; his thick meat being swallowed by her sweet pussy.

Kouga was slightly startled when Shippo's hand appeared, pressing a hand against her swollen clit. The small girl screamed her pleasure, her hot wet walls squeezing him as he came, her own release slicking her already wet passage as his come filled her, some even dripping out as her as he road out his orgasm.

When he pulled out, completely exhausted.

"Does this mean our punishment is restarted?" Shippo asked as he snuggled close. Koga gave a crazed laugh.

"Never again am I punishing you with sex withdrawal." He stated blankly.

"Why?" kagome asked innocently.

"Ha!" he gave a desperate laugh. "You two don't realize how seductive you two are, do you?"

He was so exhausted; he totally missed the smug looks they shot each other over his chest.

~888~

Inuyasha stretched as sun light hit his face, loving the warmth of his master as he felt a dull pain shoot up his spine.

A knock on the door and a light chuckle made his eyes shoot open.

"Now Sesshomaru, I thought you were being punished?" inu no Taisho stated, leaning against the doorframe. Inuyasha looked up, face red as he realized his master was awake... his masters _father_ was watching them.

"And how did you come to the conclusion that it was _I_ that was being punished father?"

Inu no Taisho snorted.

"Please, anyone who uses sex withdrawal as punishment is simply punishing themselves."

"I agree." His master deadpanned, and Inuyasha could have done a happy dance at his next words. "Never again."

His masters father chuckled. Then a serious look marred his face. "Son, we need to discus what happened last night." For some reason his master glance down at him and frowned. He was silent for a moment, and then nodded. He got out of bed, completely ignoring his father as he dressed and then left.

"Behave Inuyasha." His master called over his shoulder

Inuyasha lay for some time more, hoping his master would return. Finally deciding he might as well get up, he went over to his smaller wardrobe and got dressed, as he was dressing, a battered box caught his attention. Deciding to go out, he grabbed it and went to the gardens. Once there he sat down by the eastern wall.

He opened the X-Rated box only to squeal in delight; inside was a dark blue wrapped box with golden hearts on the paper. Every year, for the past seven years, he got one on his birthday, it was from a woman who had saved him from a monster of a man, and had grown to be something of a big sister to him.

But… his birthday was two weeks from then… her gifts never came early…

Deciding to write and ask if she had gotten his birthday mixed up he ripped over the paper and opened the box-

Only to scream as a purple tentacle type thing shot out, wrapping itself around his face, throat, chocking him.

_It wasn't from her! It was from –_

"_Fufufufu, _Inuyasha, puppy, you are far too trusting…"

_Him!_

~888~

Sesshomaru walked though the western garden.

"Yes father, it was his youkai; and very powerful too."

This is fascinating! If he has a full youkai, then he must have stages where he is fully human as well though, do you-"

Inu no Taisho was cut off by a terrified scream that they both recognized. Terror froze them for a second…

"_Inuyasha!"_

**(Okay… *sigh* so there, that's chapter nine, hope you have enjoyed and Lisa has sent me a list of thanks. *reads***_** thank you PhoenixDimond, your reviews always make me smile, Voyuerer – even though you only reviewed for chappy 4 – for pointing out how awesomely smart Sesshy's dad is – the dads in this fic rock! – Alrye for your quirky and giggly reviews - Sesshy says to flip you the bird and Naraku ran away when I mentioned you – Wolfliver010 for your OMG moment – cant get enough of those – Kiku90 for your kinda correct guess – he can get nipple piercings when he's older, like 104 or something – and finally to ..lOvE ; no, checking three times a day is not at all creepy –**_** WTF! yes it is creepy.. *cough* lets continue - **_** coz I sometimes do that when I find a uber awesome fic.. Does that mean you find my fic uber awesome? And trust me, Sesshy also loves a sex-crazed Yasha ^_^**_

**Yeah, that's from Lisa… MAXWELL! Please can I have Lisa back! I miss her so much! I'm sorry I was mean! Neko-chan? Please, please, please can I have my other half back! It's too quiet in here! I really miss her…)**

…***sneaks in and types fast, having not heard Karaji* hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the fic. I'm sorry I can't give you my normal happy Chappy farewell, but I'm sad T^T… bye then *hands out cookies then runs back to neko-chan***

**(Er… another letter from Lisa…**_** oh, and I am sooooooooooo sorry about my insanity! Please don't lock me away! ~Lisa….**_** *sigh* bye guys…*sniff***

**~Karaji) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, we're back, sorry it took so long. My PC crashed T^T. (but its all better now) yeah, so lets continue.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, it really means a lot to me that you guys take the time to give me your thoughts. (mwaz!)**

**Oh btw, this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual. Sorry.**

**Chapter 10.**

Kouga grinned as he lay on his stomach in the guest room bed; never again is he doing sexual withdrawal punishment – sexual punishment, yes, coz his pets are just kinky like that, but not withdrawal. No, not again.

Kouga yawned as he felt the two kids on either side of him burrow deeper against him under the blackest, content on just going back to sleep and wait for them to wake him up.

That is, until he heard the scream.

"Inuyasha!" kagome whimpered, shooting up in bed. Shippo stirred in his sleep to, whimpering.

"You two stay here." Kouga demanded, jumping out of bed and pulling some jeans on; he may by now be accustomed to scream from the three kids, but just like kagome, he knew this was a scream of fear.

He rushed towards the place the scream had come from, running into Sesshomaru along the way." where's Inuyasha?" the daiyoukai demanded.

"I don't know, I just got out of bed."

"Let's go." Inu no Taisho muttered, rushing towards the east gardens.

When they reached the furthest eastern wall, they staggered at how thick the air was with fear and delight, two completely different emotions that were almost visible in the air.

On the floor were two boxes and some torn wrapping paper.

"Wait…" Kouga muttered, frowning as he picked up the paper. "Kagome told me about something like this…" he remembered kagome going on about something, describing their life at X-Rated.

"What do you mean wolf?" Sesshomaru demanded,

Kouga handed the paper to Sesshomaru, still frowning. "She and Shippo told me that Inuyasha has gotten a gift from a woman everyday on his birthday for the past six years on his birthday. He told them once: 'it's from my savior.'"

Sesshomaru sniffed the paper, growling as he found no scent.

"What is this?" the older daiyoukai muttered, disgust evident in his voice.

Kouga and Sesshomaru turned as one and stared at the… was that a tactical? It looked like some sort of body part.

Next to him, Sesshomaru growled.

"Naraku."

Kouga flinched at the venom dripping of each letter of the word. This dick was dead.

~888~

Inuyasha whimpered as darkness pressed down on him, harsh binds cutting into his wrists and ankles.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's been too long since I saw you last, too long since I've tasted you." He heard the hated voice, flinching when he felt lips slid down his throat.

"No…no!" his voice rose, rough and sore. "KAGURA!" he screamed, he wanted the only woman who had control over the monster who was touching him, the woman who he saw as his savior, his 'sister'.

Naraku laughed, sending terror down Inuyasha's spine. "Don't even bother, puppy. My little sister died a few weeks ago." Inuyasha felt his blindfold ripped from his face, and blinked at the sudden brightness. "It was so entertaining watching her die at my own hands, something I've been fantasizing about since she took you away from me…"

Inuyasha gasped as he felt teeth sink into his hip, eyes wide as he looked over blood splattered walls and ruined artwork. He saw the painting of Kagura at the other end of the room, and gagged on the scent of rotting flesh and stale blood.

"You know, I was going to buy you, fuck you, and then kill you but… I only wanted you pure. Now all I can do is take your blood, which, being hinted by your masters – essence – " he spat the word, eyes glinting. "You're more likely to be my cure."

"Cure?" Inuyasha hissed as he felt hand caress his groin.

"Yes. You see, your master poisoned me, and the only thing that can cancel it out, is another dose of his venom, or the blood of a specific inu-demon."

Inuyasha felt the blood drain from his face.

"It's quiet a coincidence that you're the only one I can find." Naraku continued, speeding Inuyasha's legs and licking his thigh. "I started looking for you again after I got poisoned. Really is too bad Sesshomaru got a taste of you; but I bet he never got this taste." Inuyasha screamed as Naraku bit into his thigh, drinking hungrily from the gushing blood.

~888~

Miroku thrust into Sango when a angry knocking made him groan. "I'm busy! Fuck off."

"Miroku! Inuyasha is missing!" it was Kouga's voice, and Sango fell back onto the bed, muttering about filthy half-breeds taking her pleasure. Miroku decided to talk to her about how she addressed his son later; right now he was out the door and strait into Kouga.

"Where's my boy!"

"He's been taken."

"Do you know who did it?" Miroku asked as they rushed out of the main house,. Getting into Kouga's jaguar and heading fast to wherever they needed to be.

"Naraku took him."

Miroku felt dread in his gut. His poor child; either he was being tortured or was already dead.

~888~

Inuyasha whimpered weakly as Naraku bit down on his neck, for the third time drinking from him.

When the man pulled away Inuyasha watched in horror as he picked up a filthy scalpel. "Now, for the final bit, to eat the heart. I'm truly sorry, pet; we could have had so much fun together."

Inuyasha screamed as he felt the filthy metal cut into his skin, blood seeping out as the slice went across his chest and down to his belly button.

He was screaming non-stop now as the older hanyou started working his fingers under his skin; he was dead, he was going to die a slow, painful de-

Inuyasha cried out as he flew through the air, a deafening explosion defining him. He was relieved to find himself loose enough to get free.

As he weakly slipped off the table, not even minding the pain of splintered glass cutting into his bare body; he looked around, terrified when he saw something that made him smile – Naraku lay under about a ton of burning wood and rock, he was struggling but obviously was going to take a while.

Inuyasha made a run for it. It didn't matter that he was loosing consciousness with each step; but he pushed himself forward, stumbling bow stairs and towards the front door. He didn't expect another explosion.

He was blinded for a second by bright sun light, as the front door was off its hinges; Inuyasha looked out at the world he could not reach from his burning prison.

He saw, through blurry vision, the image of his beloved master, beating against some shimmering wall. As Inuyasha lost consciousness, a soft plea slipped from his lips.

"Master…"

~888~

Sesshomaru ran; faster than any car, almost faster than his own father, as he headed towards were he knew the filthy hanyou lived.

He only hoped that's were his lovely Inuyasha was.

As he neared the dark house, he was shocked when he was thrown back by a shimmering wall. Snarling, Sesshomaru threw his whip at it, but was shocked and – though he'd not even admit this under demand of his father – scared when the wards simply absorbed his venom.

_Shit! Blood wards!_ As Naraku's blood was laced with his venom already, his whip was useless.

No!" Sesshomaru drew his sward – which he had grabbed on the way here – and started slashing desperately at the shimmering wall as he heard screaming from inside the house

Suddenly, an explosion blew the upper floor of the house apart, and Sesshomaru cursed; his puppy was in there! he wanted his fucking Inuyasha!

He dropped the sward, ignoring his father as he started beating at the wards with his fists, each blow singing his hands. He didn't care how much he got hurt, he wanted his puppy.

Another explosion tore at the lower floor and Sesshomaru stared into the ruined house; he saw a flicker of white.

"…master…"

Sesshomaru froze; that was his puppy, he knew it, and he wanted him. He started as the wards flickered, then died. That only happened when the caster of the wards dropped them – he couldn't fathom why Naraku would do that. – or died.

Sesshomaru felt a touch of pleasure at the thought of the hanyou dead as he rushed towards the burning building.

"Inuyasha!" he whispered, vanishing into the house.

**There! hope you enjoy (yip, hope you did, Lisa worded hard on this.) yeah, I did, *smiles wildly* hope you enjoy. **

**Review!**

**Love ya**

**Lisa and (Karaji)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay, well, we were washing dishes when we started running through what to write in this chapter (**_**washing?**_** More like trying to kill…) hey shut up, I don't know why I'm so mad (yes you do, you know exactly why your mad) okay, but to be honest, it felt like a whole new me! [pft] … what was that? (*shrugs* wasn't me…) any way. Enough about my issues, so we were trying to decide if we were going to put Inuyasha first or Sesshy, but we've decided just to let it flow…**

**Neko-chan, Maxwell, kuro-san; do you guys have a pen-name? I want to PM you, (BTW, we would love a story, and it's really sweet of you guys!) *sends cookies***

**Now, as for the rest of my more sane reviewers and readers; LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for the reviews, *throws cookies at you***

**[Could you people just continue the fucking story? The readers are waiting!] eep! (*faints*)**

_Darkness; burning, suffocating darkness._

_Heat and thick air burned at Inuyasha's lungs, rubbing his throat raw with each struggling breath. _

_Pain radiating over his body; burning and eating away at him._

_And the heat… Inuyasha lost thought of even his body, not remembering what curtain things were called, not understanding the raging fire that seemed to come from himself, not the world outside._

_Fear coursed through his body, fueling the fire and the burn. Giving food to the darkness that raged through his being. _

_Inuyasha could not remember._

_He only knew the pain, could not remember why the pain had been so bearable only moments before, could not see through the thick agonizing fog that consumed his whole world, could not remember why life was worth living._

_The heat became worse. _

_It ate him, consumed him, and took away his very name…_

_His name?_

_Through the torment of the searing burn, he tried to remember; what is his name?_

_He needed to know, needed to keep it close; to hold him in place in this world of hurt. He didn't know why, but the name was…_

_He didn't know, didn't understand the agonizing truth, the pitiful lies, his mind was a mess of half thoughts and meager images. _

_And then even those burned into none existence._

_The raging fire and heat consumed everything that he could cling onto, burning his fingers and making his let go; left only to grasp at nothing._

_Nothing became too much, everything was now extinguished. The burning made sure of it._

_He had nothing, not even his own name to keep him sane in the hell he was in._

_Was he in hell?_

~888~

"Sesshomaru!" inu no Taisho shouted as his son vanished into the inferno that had moments before been a house; he knew stopping him was pointless, and to be honest he wouldn't have stopped him anyway.

Inu no Taisho waited, legs begging to pace when his son stumbled – stumbled! – out of the burning building; and just in time, for not a second later the burning mass collapsed to the ground, groaning and crackling in his wake.

The father rushed to his son, gasping when he saw the small blackened body cradled in his arms.

"Inuyasha." The older daiyoukai gasped, reaching out for him; he dropped his hand when Sesshomaru moved away, face cold and impassive. Inu no Taisho inclined his head, respecting the not-so-visible worry that rolled off his son.

He frowned, bending close. The child's heart beat was faint, even at such close proximity.

"We need to get him to Kaede."

Sesshomaru said nothing, simply turned at the sound of shrieking tires. Miroku and Kouga came running towards them.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, looking franticly at the limp body of his son. When he came close, Sesshomaru made no sound, but his expression stopped the two new men in their tracks.

The message was clear. _No-one touches unless he gives the says so._

Without another word, the daiyoukai turned and became a burning ball of energy and headed towards their home.

~888~

_He floated in the pain, swam though the fire._

_Just a constant, never ending fire it seemed…_

_Suddenly he felt a new burn, a new fire that encased him._

_It was pure, powerful, and he was grateful for it. The energy wrapped around him, replacing the agonizing burn with a more… cool burn… something to freeze his being and let him hang in the darkness that had been so…_

_Terrifying._

_He clung to the new burn, letting it cut through his being, letting it crush the suffocating hold of the burning heat._

_This left only a cool burn._

_And then, just as suddenly as the new, more beautiful heat had consumed him, it was gone._

_The angry blaze of pain crashed down on him; silent screams raging through his non-existence._

~888~

Sesshomaru frowned as he materialized once more, noting the change in the child's energy as he became solid again; on the flight he had been more... awake? But now, he was completely still, his skin burning as hot as the fire he had been pulled out of.

He moved so fast that none saw him, clutching his Inuyasha closer to his breast, praying to Kami that his puppy did not... he could not even think it.

When had he become so attached to the small boy he held now in his arms? When had the mere existence of another being meant so much to him?

It disturbed him that he had no answer.

"Kaede." His voice was soft and yet demanding. It was all he said as he lay the boy down on her work bench; it was the only thing he did to command her.

The healer rushed forward, stripping the boy of his burned cloths. The daiyoukai watched as she smeared salves on his extensive burns, pulled glass from his limp limbs, poured potions down the child's throat to heal the burning passages, stitched closed deep cuts over his torso after cleaning them out.

He watched.

He watched for three days as the healer worked non stop.

He watched as his father and the people he knew entered and left the room, unable to look for long at the limp body.

He watched as cool rag after cool rag was placed on Inuyasha's head, until the heat became so much that they now kept him in an ice bath.

He watched as his pet's demon blood healed the burns, sealed the wounds and made him look better than new.

He watched as the child continued to burn up.

He watched; and he thought.

He thought of how much life the boy usually had, he thought of how much the boy had come to mean to him.

He thought of life with out him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kaede was before him, eye wide and sad. "The fever is too high… he hasn't much longer."

Sesshomaru did not listen. He glanced at the healer, telling her silently to leave.

She did not hesitate.

With no-one but his sweet, little puppy in the room, Sesshomaru strode forward and placed his hand over the boy's forehead.

He spoke for the first time in three days.

~888~

_He fought, he screamed, he cried. He wanted it back; he wanted the cool burn._

_No matter how hard and hot the heat burned, he did not let the memory of that cool fire slip away. He would not let it. _

_He curled in on himself; he let the heat sting at him, but was indifferent._

_He wanted the burn._

_He wanted the cool flames to caress him again._

_He wanted the power to engulf him_

_He wanted his…_

_His mind faltered, he wanted his ma- his ma.. as… master…_

_Master?_

_What was that word? Why did it mean so much? Why was it so all consuming, more so that the cool burn?_

_A sound echoed through the darkness, and he perked up, the new word still keeping the hurt away._

_~Inuyasha…_

_Inuyasha? He wondered what that was. Where was the sound? Why did it sound like ice on his heated being?_

_~don't leave me… I…_

_What? What did the sound need? What did the… voice? It was a voice? Why was there a voice in the burning darkness?_

_~I need you._

_Inuyasha! A name! HIS name! He knew it, he felt the raging fire around him flair its displeasure, not liking that he was gaining more strength with each beat in the darkness._

_Beat? What was that beating? Why was it becoming louder? Why was it so much stronger? Why? Why? Why?_

_The darkness exploded white, colors jolting to make themselves known. Inuyasha saw a new world, so different from the burning darkness._

_Of it all, the icy gold burning into him from above struck him the hardest…_

"Master…" his head throbbed from pain, his throat was raw.

His world came crashing down on him, and he slipped into a blissfully quiet, cold darkness.

***runs around naked* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WOOOOHOOOO! *boogie dance* [er, sorry about that one, after making my presence known Lisa ate three blocks of fudge, drank half a bottle of coke, two/thirds of a monster energy drink and most of her vodka… ] REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! [Yeah and the snotty one is still out…] (*groan*) what's your name? [er, don't have one yet.] *gasp* we need to get you a name. [well fuck yeah. Now go somewhere else and drive someone else nuts] your mean! I like you. *grins***

**Come along reviewers! Tell us what you think [ don't get used to my presence though, I'm only around when we're severely pissed] anyway, REVIEW! *Hands out monster and vodka shots.* [*facepalm*] **

**Love ja!**

**Lisa- *hehe* Karaji- (*ag, were am I?*) and NAMELESS! -*we need a name for her!* [no] (yes) shut up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***squeal!* omg omg omg omg omg! 100 reviews! *squirms* I LOVES YOU GUYS! *huggles* you have no idea how happy I am right now that so many people like this story *happy sob* (yeah *hands Lisa hanky* cant believe how many faves and alerts this one got… hehehe) [ag, so much joy *drowns in happiness* **_**help**_**] shut up Aku-chi! YOUR SO MEAN! [EXCUSE ME! I'M A BITCH, GET… wait, Aku-chi? Hmmm, I like it *sadistic grin* (er, thank Kuro-san… that smile is creepy!) [good]**

**Ignore them, Karaji is full of morals while Aku-chi has none, its an understatement to say they don't like each other…**

Inu no Taisho stood from his chair as he felt an unreadable wave of raw power blow through the room; it had been days since he had even felt a flicker of his sons power, and the only reason that could have caused it was Inuyasha.

Hopefully the reason for that was good.

He rushed towards the medical rooms, praying to Kami that the boy was all right.

As he entered the hall leading to the healers main room, he was surprised when Kaede stumbled towards the same room from the kitchens, muttering furiously to herself.

"…the second I leave the room thee has to cause trouble…" she didn't seem to notice his presence as he followed her into the room. Both froze at the sight they saw.

Sesshomaru was bending over the still body of Inuyasha, who was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and whose chest was – thankfully – rising and falling more deeply that it had in days. Inu no Taisho smiled when the loud erratic heart beat met his ears.

He was okay.

"He woke."

The soft voice of his son startled him; he had not heard his son utter even a sound for almost four days. His son had entered a building and come out holding his slave – a servant that is seen as less than dirt by many –as though he were made of glass. He had held him lose to his person, gently where there had never been even a trace of compassion before.

As he watched Sesshomaru move aside for the healer, he thought again about what was happening to his son.

Pushing that thought aside, inu no Taisho turned to his silent son.

"Sesshomaru; as much as it displeases me to bring this up at the moment, we leave this afternoon."

"Can you not handle this business trip on your own?" his son spoke near silently, eyes locked on the boy.

"Unfortunately, no I cant. You know Kani will be there, and if you do not show up as well, she will cause tubule." _And yet, not nearly as much trouble as I bet you'll give the girl._

"How long?"

"A week; that is all that is required of us."

~888~

Inuyasha groaned as his head pounded; he fought back another groan as he swallowed, the feeling of gravel tearing at his throat.

"Easy, child; you have not had anything to drink in five days." He heard the deep voice of Kaede from close by.

His eyes fluttered open, and he looked around himself in confusion; he wore no cloths, only the thin hospital sheet over his lower body. He moaned softly as he lifted his arm, seeing an IV taped to his arm.

"Five days?" he rasped out.

"Yes, it has been five days since your last state of consciousness. It was only then – after your fever left you and your body wasn't rejecting anything that I tried was I able to put any sort of meds into your system."

"w-where's my master?" he practically begged. He wanted to know how his master was; he didn't know how, but he knew it had been his master to save him. "Is he okay?"

"Your master is in perfect health. He and his father had to leave for business dealing and will return in two days.

Two days? Inuyasha sighed unhappily when he looked over his chest.

He sat bolt upright, ignoring the screaming pain that tore though his body as he looked down; on his chest, in a messy T shape, was a large silvery white scar.

"Inuyasha! Lay back this instant!" Kaede's frantic voice cut through his shock.

"Why do I scar?" he almost sobbed. He had never scared before. Never. Why now? He was already something of a monstrosity – he had never let his birth-rite bug him before and didn't know why it did now – but now his beautiful, amazing master had a scared pet? It was unheard of.

He was going to be thrown away.

Tears streamed down his face as Kaede pushed him back down, and this time he noticed the pain, giving a jerky wince.

"It is not unheard of for hanyou to scar. Demons do not scar at all, while humans scar can scar easily. A hanyou is in between; so for anything small to moderate you wont scar. But this was deep and violent, Inuyasha. It is not a surprise that you scared."

Inuyasha felt his heart sink. He was not worthy of his master.

His mind felt numb, depression coming in waves. He was ugly, unworthy of his beautiful powerful master.

He sobbed quietly as his clawed fingers ran over the raised skin. He pushed slightly, taking in the pain it caused.

That was all he was worth.

~888~

Sesshomaru snarled as he read the text from Kaede; this time he wanted to know exactly what was happening with his puppy as he was away.

_~the boy suffering depression due the medication, traumatized due to the incidents. Body healed completely. The boy seemed to worry about the scar, to the point he is hurting himself._

Hurting himself? Depressed? The woman must be over exaggerating. His puppy was too full of joy and life to do those things; though she did mention medication influencing his moods. Sesshomaru growled again, near snapping the phone in his frustration.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama, you are far too stressed." A sickly syrupy voice interrupted his thoughts and a slim clawed hand gently touched his wrist. "What's got you on such a bother?"

He turned to look at the smiling bird demon, her wide blue eyes glinting in her pretty young face.

"That, Kani, is none of your business."

She laughed softly, reaching over to rest her hand against his shoulder as she tipped herself against him, smiling sweetly. "Now, now, Sesshy, that's no way to speak to your future mate, now is it?"

He sneered; he had completely forgotten about the agreement his father had made to the pretty demons mother. When they had been much younger, his father had decided it.

He was now every displeased, but was momentarily very pleased by the new mating laws that had been passed only the previous year.

He stepped back, not bothered as the bird demon tumbled to the floor with a soft shriek.

"Well then, isn't it lucky I'm calling off the engagement?" He said lifelessly, leveling her with a cool glare.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE MADE A FUCKING CONTRACT! The blond demoness shrieked out, as she quickly jumped to her feet.

He looked her up and down, sneering. "Read the laws, child, I am well within my rights to deny you." It was true, and by the red blotchiness on the girls face she knew it too.

"Well, then what's with this child bullshit! I'm five hundred and twenty years old!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her, ignoring the small crowd around them. "And I am nearing four thousand. I will not waste my time with you."

"YOU WASTE YOUR TIME WITH SOMEONE BARLEY OVER ONE-HUNDREN THOUGH!" her voice cut through the air. Sesshomaru looked at her, head cocked minutely.

"No, not wasting my time." He said, not denying it. "Enjoying it."

She gave an enraged shriek and stepped forward. "The only way that that is not illegal is if your mating with him." she hissed, loud enough for everyone to hear – their were cops there, as this father had to keep up a façade.

Sesshomaru graced her with a frightening smile.

"Oh, I'm aware of that."

As he walked away from the dumbfounded woman, he didn't even think about the web of lies he wove himself into.

~888~

Inuyasha lay on his master's bed, staring blankly at the canopy top when a familiar warming aura engulfed him; he turned his head slightly and caught sight of his master standing at the edge of the bed, studying him intensely.

"Hello master." Inuyasha whispered, throat still sore from the smoke he had inhaled.

"Come here pet." Was his masters answer, a slight grin gracing his lips. Inuyasha crawled over to his master and was about to climb down of the bed when his master caught his chin and pulled him into a heat searing kiss.

Inuyasha moaned softly as his master's tongue invaded his mouth, caressing his palette and teeth. When his master pulled back it was to see a glazed look over the boys face.

He pulled back further. "I have missed you… my beautiful pet…"

As Inuyasha's dazed mind registered the words he couldn't help the dread that spread through him. _His master thought him beautiful?_ He wouldn't once he saw the scars... the ugly horrid scars… evidence of how he hadn't been able to protect himself from the monster…

Sesshomaru saw the agitated look on his puppy's face, noticed how his eyes brightened and became wetter… why was his pup upset?

"Inuyasha." He said quietly, his voice full of commands.

"Yes master?"

"Tell me what is bothering you." The puppy looked down at his hands, a red flush on his cheeks.

"Nothing master."

"Do not lie to me, pet." Sesshomaru made sure to lace just a hint of venom into his words.

It worked; his pets head shot up and he looked ashamed. "Master called me beautiful.. Master is wrong…"

"Oh? And why is that?" Sesshomaru stood, stalking over to the now trembling hanyou.

"Master has not seen me with... w-whit my sc-scars." At this point the boy was crying. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but the puppy suddenly found himself in his master's lap.

"Now listen to me pup." He said as he slowly undressed the boy, porously leaving his shirt for last. "I do not allow that which is not beautiful into my possession." He laid the boy back, caressing his young cock as his hand slid up under the thin shirt. "You are…" he dipped his head, lips a millimeter away from a quivering chest, his breath ghosting over the silver scars. "Mine."

Inuyasha cried out as his master's tongue swiped over his scar, the sensitive flesh sending shocks through him. His hoarse cry intensified when a scarp fang scraped over his hardening nipple.

Inuyasha was moaning by the time his master slid down his body, lips, fangs and tongue teasing his body.

His moan became a startled scream when his master roughly started sucking on his young erect cock, a slick cool dildo sliding into his desperate entrance.

"Oh, seme, please." His hoarse voice shot through the air, the sound shivering and wavering.

When the mouth was replaced with a hand on his cock and the dildo replaced by something hot and wet and wiggly, Inuyasha arched off the pillows his master had placed him on.

Soon, too soon, Inuyasha gave a shout and came over his master's hand. He lay there, looking at his master tiredly. When he saw his master naked he obediently sat up, opening his mouth excitedly to accept his master's cock.

His excitement was rewarded when the thick cock slid past his lips, a gentle had holding him still as the daiyoukai started thrusting slowly.

Inuyasha made his throat relax as his master gained speed, thrusting deeper into the warm cavern of his throat. When his master came with a shuddering moan, the hot sticky come was soothing on his sore throat.

His master lay down pulling him against his large pale chest.

"You are mine puppy; you are beautiful."

Inuyasha sighed contently. His master thought him beautiful, but it didn't make up for the slight shame of not being able to protect himself for his master…

~888~

Kani muttered violently as she stomped down the hall.

"Rumors are true… fucking moron… _mine_! … Taking him away…" he mutterings froze as a dark voice chuckled to her right.

"Your Sesshomaru was taken from you? Well go get him back." The voice sent shivers down her spine and she shuddered when the creature stepped out of the shadows."

"But he said he's mated to that _brat._"

The man cocked his heed, eyes flashing with what looked like delight. "Prove it."

"What?" Kani squawked, indignant.

"Prove that the brat his truly his mate."

"How!" she all but shrieked.

"Don't worry darling." Kani shuddered as a pale hand caressed her cheek. "I have a plan.

**There! omg I still cant believe I got 100 reviews *does happy dance* (yeah, heard that how many times again?) [236 times in counting] *blush* did not! Your exaggerating [*shows Lisa tally*] (wow, your not kidding…) shut up! (why is yasha so emo?) [oh, that's Kim coming out to play]… who's Kim? [your emo-ego] *groans* **_**another one?**_** (don't worry. She hates attention and wont talk to anyone but the three of us) okay…**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this review. Love you guys! *hands out cookies and coffee***

**Lisa, Ji-Ji (my name is Karaji, not blooming **_**Ji-Ji)**_** and Chi-Chi. [since when am I a dog?] you're a bitch remember? [oh yeah! Ruff ruff! Aroooooo!] review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**[eep! Sorry we're late on this, but Lisa has had some REALLY crappy weeks. An over long period, her computer EXPLODING! … literally…] (and we're now using her moms laptop, which is horrible!) FUCK EVERYONE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE ME! SCREW YOU! FLAMES! BRING THEM ON! [as we said, really cranky…]**

Kani glared at her partner, whom she had named Nazo – as he was a total mystery to her – as he lounged in her expensive drawing room. He had some nerve!

"Listen here Nazo!" she shrieked. "You said you have a plan, and here you sit doing _nothing_ you lazy ass!"

To her horror, he stood slowly and glared at her coldly. "Fine. You don't need me, so I'll leave."

Kani froze, and stumbled forward. Curse her impatience. "Wait! I'm sorry! I just don't want to sit around doing nothing!"

The creature turned, and Kani shuddered as one of his appendages curled over her cheek.

"Very well. But this is final. I'm in charge… now, go through the forms you men brought, find the best cop you can find."

And with that, he stood and left. Kani grumbled and cussed, disliking the man; he was rude, arrogant, and just plain creepy.

Kani started going through the folders that her privet men had dredged up for her; she would flip through each red folder, reading the script absently, looking through the pro's and con's.

She stopped, the folder in her hands seemed heavier, the details of the man inside spoke of him being the best in Japan…

_Sergeant Danny Smith _

_Does whatever it takes… _

She had found her man.

She felt so smug and proud of herself, that she didn't notice the better quality paper, the brighter red of his folder…

~888~

Inuyasha idly lay in his master's bed, his clawed fingers idly scratching over the scar of his torso.

His master thought him to be beautiful, even with his scars; he knew it was true, because his master would not take in something which was beneath him.

He just wished he could protect himself….

Suddenly an idea came to mind, and Inuyasha jumped out of the bed, pulling on his customary shorts and a shirt.

He was going to find Sango!

~888~

Sesshomaru looked up as his father walked into his study, eyes cold and calculating.

"father." It was both greeting and question.

"I got call today. Danny's coming round for tea."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. Danny Smith was quiet an esteemed man… and totally ignorant of his father's dealing's.

"And?"

"He's coming on request of Kani."

Ah, now he understood.

Stupid bird-brain… he smirked at his father, resting his chin on pale fingers.

"Yes, I see. Is that all?"

His father flushed angrily. "Insolent boy! He will take Inuyasha away! He is not your mate."

The older daiyoukai seemed to get redder and redder when he noticed his son still smirking calmly at him.

"I am aware of that father…" Inu no Taisho shivered at the silky voice.

His son had a plan.

~888~

Inuyasha was exhausted, but happy.

He had just spent three hours testing himself, working hard to listen to the expert fighter.

He was not as weak as he had thought.

Inuyasha quickly showered, making sure he had no trace of sweat lingering on his small form.

He wanted it to be a surprise for his master; and to present it to his master, he had to be much, much better.

Inuyasha was rubbing a fluffy towel through his hair as he exited the private bathroom into his master's room. He smiled as he saw his master sitting at his desk.

He was on his way to the wardrobe when his master looked up. "ah, my pet. Come here." His master patted his lap.

Feeling a heat gather in his lower regions, Inuyasha nodded and walked quickly towards his master; forgetting completely about getting dressed. As he got into his masters lap, he was turned away from his master and towards the desk, on which lay a thick dusty book.

"Read what it says, pet."

Nodding, Inuyasha started reading.

"_The Acts of Binding_

_One of the oldest laws of soul biding is fo-forgone in a-a" _

Inuyasha suddenly found it hard to focus on the words, as his master was running his large hands over his sensitive nipples. "Keep reading pet."

"_A ritual of three simple st-teps_…" now his master ran his hands down over the still damp skin to inuyasha's straining hairless cock; running his claws gently over the reddening skin. "_The first is d-done in the presence of both parties dire-ect living rel-relitives_…" those long graceful fingers teasing the loose skin, pulling at it as sharp claws teased his entrance. "_An act where the binding couple share open- _ah!" Inuyasha cried our as his master slid a finger into him… but something was covering his sharp claws…

"Why have you stopped pet?" his master breathed into his ear, grinding his now naked cock against Inuyasha's thigh.

"_Open, m-mouthed kisses with each party present, except his fellow binging mate…_ooooh…" his master had added another finger, cool gel dripping over Inuyasha's sensitive balls… "_t-he second step is where the binding parties m-move to a secluded room, were they speak their 'vows' and mix blood br-brought forth by a sil-lver dagger…"_ his master was twisting the fingers around, stretching him. He whimpered when those fingers left him, leaving him empty.

He was lifted into the air, so that his hands rested on either side of the book and his legs spread wide for his master.

"read." His master hissed as he pushed slowly into the shivering hanyou.

"ah-_ the final step is made through-gh co-contrsept-ion a-and as e-each"_ it was getting harder to concentrate, much less read the words out loud as his master started thrusting into him; gaining speed and power with each thrust. "_as each r-reaches com-completion,_ ah!_ A mark must be placed on each shoulder with the teeth."_

Inuyasha couldn't read anymore, his mind overtaken by lust and pleasure.

His master slammed into him, hitting his prostate with each upwards thrust.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Inuyasha screamed, his come shooting forwards, splattering over the book and desk, as his inner walls clamped down on his master. Sesshomaru continued to thrust into the tight haven, before stilling, letting his essence fill the boy to the brim.

Inuyasha panted, looking down at the book. As his mind cleared, he saw; black ink shining through the translucent cream, the simple, and last, words of the ritual.

_And then you shall be mates._

"hmmm," his master hummed, nose ghosting over his neck to his shoulder, sharp teeth nipping at the flushed flesh. "to mark you, delicious…"

~888~

Kouga leaned against the door to his room, head cocked to the side as he watched his pets play.

Kagome held a large black vibrator in her hand, watching herself work as she drove it repeatedly into a moaning Shippo.

When the boy screamed and came all over his stomach, Kagome fell down next to him.

"I wonder what it's really like to fuck you." She said tiredly, as the boy snuggled closer to her.

Kouga smirked.

Kinky ideas!

~888~

Sesshomaru sat in the parlor, a scotch held loosely in his hands, when a twitchy serving maid knocked.

"My lord, your guest has arrived." She said as she twitched again. It was really annoying.

"Let him in."

Sergeant Smith walked in, his burly build making up for his lack of height, a cheery glow shone with his smiles, and his mustache seemed to smile too.

"Sesshomaru!" he boomed, shacking the demons hand happily. "Long time no see, son."

Sesshomaru smiled minutely, looking at his father's old friend.

"What brings you here sergeant?"

"nonsense, I'm Danny, my boy." He said with a smile. Then his smiled faltered. "I'm here for a new client. She told me you are sleeping with an underage demon boy."

Sesshomaru raised a delicate brow. "Is that so? Would this woman happen to be Kani Atil?"

"Why, yes it is!"

"I thought this would happen. You see, I broke our engagement to pursue… another…" Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

In stepped Inuyasha; dressed in loose jeans and a plain black shirt.

"This is Inuyasha. My intended."

"Why have you not joined the bond?" Danny shot back, business voice in full mode. "You've had him for near two months.

Danny smith was a brave man; but when he saw the cold smile spread over the dog demons face, he felt like a small child next to the younger demon.

"I cannot do the ritual without my mother here…"

**There! *drinks chocolate smoothie grumpily* I think I spelt Sesshy's name wrong! *sob*. [Yip, still PMS'ing…] I AM NOT! (*sigh* anyway. Hope you guys like the chappy…) [and sorry again that its so late!] WHO CARES IF ITS LATE! They can flame me if they like! [eeer, and sorry again for the cranky lisa, we're getting her happy pills tomorrow, so 'yay'] (yes, 'mega yay') ….*sniff* sorry I was mean…. Please review? *puppy eyes***


	14. Chapter 14

**Owned**

**Ch14**

**I realized this in my last chap, I made Danny sound demon; HE IS HUMAN! And sooooo sorry it's taken me ages to do this chapter, I had an art exhibition at school which we had to do … how many again? [you touched up 4, redid a hectic one, and spiffifide a few…] yeah! A lot! And with exams! (which you should be studying but are not) CONTINUE! Before we get lectured!**

Danny felt the blood drain from his face, leaving it cold and feeling too heavy for his skull.

Inu kami was a formidable woman, and anyone – meaning EVERYONE – knew that the cold heartlessness of the powerful lord Sesshomaru looked like a bunny cuddling three-year-old next to his mother in a mood… which was often around anything human or… partly human…

Poor kid; Mother-in-law was a well known human hater; he was part human.

Clearing his throat gruffly, Danny shot the silent boy a sideways look, only to look away quickly at the possessive growl that sounded from Sesshomaru.

He had to admit; the guy had every right to be possessive – any demon or man who laid eyes on the small petite boy would want him in their possession; the pale white of his skin accented by his slight blush. The cloths on the boy hugged his slim figure, shirt riding up as he slid up to the older inu demon and revealing a sharp hip. Thin fingers that teased the mind. Full plump red lips that sent your mind to the gutters and big gold eyes to grip you completely.

The boy was a prize.

Danny pulled his eyes away from the kid – coz that's what he was, he reminded himself – and trembled as he met the narrowed eyes of the great Sesshomaru.

The job! Yes, that was why he was there!

"Er, so yes, your mother needs to be here." He started, trying to keeping his voice steady when the boy squeaked quietly, as Sesshomaru _picked him up and put him on his lap_!

Yeah, that didn't do things to his mind at all, nope, he was not noticing the flushed look on the boys face, the way he wiggled about to get comfortable, or how – and he prayed this was his imagination, coz otherwise he might pass out – every now and then the boy would minutely rock his hips; in such a innocent way, and yet Sesshomaru _had _to feel that! "a-and I will have to be present also."

"Why?" the boy asked, eyes narrowed on him slightly, a look of great distrust on his young face. "My father has condoned, my lords parents have condoned. Hell, _I've_ condoned. And by demon law; that's all that matters. So why do _you_ have to be there?"

Danny did not see the feral gleam enter Sesshomaru's eye. But Inuyasha felt his masters hand tighten on his hip.

"A complaint, my boy." Inuyasha felt slightly repulsed at the possessive name and sat back slightly to reassure himself of his master's presence. "A demoness who was to be taken as your lords' mate was concerned, wishing to make sure all the laws were being followed in your bond."

Inuyasha snarled, looking at his master for permission to speak. "I see; but how in Kami's name is this demoness in any way relevant. I do not know her, she does not know me. She has no business in my affairs nor in the affairs of my bond." Inuyasha hoped he sounded like a proper demon, a high class one like his master; he hoped he was saying it right, other wise he might screw up his masters plans.

"You are a minor!" Danny started

"I am a hanyou." Inuyasha snarled, leaning forward in his masters lap – and almost choking when he felt his master's erection – to hiss at the cop. "I may fall under your laws as half-human, but as long as my guardian says so, that is how it is. My father lets me make my own choices; he put me completely under demon law. I am older than you by at least fifty years. You are but a toddler to me." Danny's face was going red. "I am not meaning this as offence, sergeant, I am stating the truth; if you push this in a way you have no right to push, I will take you to your own domain were a hammer is 'God' and I will let your god decide what will happen. I have broken no laws, but you are pushing them yourself." _What a load of horse shit_! Inuyasha added in his mind.

Inuyasha felt drained, not to mention terrified; what if he had messed up, what if-

"Inuyasha," His master's voice was like honey on a sore throat. "The sergeant is leaving, are you not going to say good bye?"

"Oh, my apologies sir; I was lost in my dreams." He said softly, as his master placed him on the chair to show the man out.

As soon as the door closed, he tugged off the stuffy cloths and dropped to the floor. He felt exhausted and after standing alone – figuratively – for near an hour. He simply wanted his master to tell him what to do.

The room was silent for a minute longer, when the door creaked open and Inuyasha heard the whisper of his master's feet nearing him. His ears twitched with nervous excitement.

"Well done, my puppy. You did well; you have a very appealing power over you." Inuyasha felt himself being lifted up, and sighed happily when he was dumped into his masters lap, his boxer clad bottom being pocked by his masters slack clad member.

"Words are power?" he asked curiously.

Sesshomaru chuckled, slicing his claw through the thin fabric of his pet's boxers.

"yes, but that is not what I'm talking about. No, power; And I wish you to embrace it. I speak of your youkai."

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen with disbelief. He was a hanyou, he had no youkai.

"I have no youkai!" he stated, a little more harshly than he had meant.

Horrified with his behavior, Inuyasha fell off his masters lap and ducked at his feet.

"Forgive my behaviour master." he whispered. After the pat hour, Inuyasha felt unworthy.

Sesshomaru watched it all with amused eyes, pulling a collar out of his pocket and clipping it around the boys neck.

"Follow."

Inuyasha, naked and trembling, followed his master as he left the room, going up stair ways and down passages; surprisingly, there was no-one to see him being humiliated.

Somehow, he was disappointed.

When they reached a large black door they stopped; Inuyasha was curious to know what was behind it and leaned against his master's leg slightly.

"In here, is a room which I plan on using to release your youkai. Follow."

Inuyasha was pulled into a room that made his eyes widen.

The walls were black, with whips and shelves of toys. Benches with device's that looked able to fuck you into oblivion. Also, things that looked more for punishment than for pleasure too.  
>Inuyasha was enthralled. Like a kid about to be let loose in a candy store.<p>

Sesshomaru smirked at the look on his puppies face; the look of excitement.

Now; for the punishment. His pup believed he needed to be punished… so he would.

A sadistic grin spread over his face, and he pulled a black silk scarf off of the shelf, tugging the puppy gently towards the only chair in the room. He sat down, his nude little slave kneeling prettily at his feet; he unclasped the leash, letting a sharp claw scratch over his lips before sliding the scarf over his pups eyes.

Inuyasha was blinded to the world, he felt his masters heat next to him, the cold floor under him, the empty space behind him.

His master picked him up, silent and gentle, as he was carried through the air. He felt himself placed on a chair… except this chair had no seat, only something to lock him in around the waist, and the same for his arms and thighs.

He was trapped.

His master pulled the scarf lightly, then Inuyasha felt hot lips ghost over his neck, large hands teasing his flesh. He felt something scrape against his piercing and bucked lightly; straight into a large warm palm.

"Ngghaa!" Inuyasha moaned loudly, thrashing his head slightly, wanting to see what his master was doing to him.

The hand palming him changed tactics, griping him instead and pumping his dick.

_Oh he was so close, so, so close_. Inuyasha moaned again, bucking his hips as best he could in his restraints.

Sesshomaru was amazed at how delicious his pet looked, the steal chair thing contrasting sharply with his creamy skin, his young cock red and leaking.

He could see he was close, so just as his pets cries became almost too sweet to bare, he stepped back, pulling the scarf with him as he went.

It was a sight to behold; the black silk creating static as it was pulled, snaking seductively over Inuyasha's neck before it fluttered to the floor. His white hair hung around his flushed face, lips parted and panting. Puppy ears twitching madly and swiveling and flickering in agitation.

"Please…" his pet breathed.

Sesshomaru stepped back, pulling his cloths off; he saw out of the corner of his eye the dismayed look on Inuyasha's face, as though he wanted to do the undressing… most likely.

He ignored it, undressing until he was naked before his pet. His massive cock standing proud and tall, butting teasingly against Inuyasha's stomach. He adjusted the chair to lower, until the hanyou's lips were level with his cock.

"Suck."

Inuyasha did so happily, pulling forward and opening his mouth wide, letting the thick mushroom head be sealed in by his lips and he sucked. He hollowed out his cheeks and flicked his tongue teasingly; loving the salty taste of his master's pre-come leaking into his mouth.

Just as he was starting to enjoy himself, his master pulled back, walking towards the chair – the normal one – and sitting, his cock proud against his perfect stomach. Inuyasha whimpered at the distance between himself and his master.

"Come get me pet."

Inuyasha was distraught. He was tied up! How was he to get to his master!

"Use your power."

That was it! Inuyasha desperately looked within himself, searching for what he wanted.

There!

A glimmer of… something inside him seemed to glow and burn through him. Inuyasha tried desperately to pull on it, but it just didn't seem to be able to rise up out of him.

"I… I can't!" he whimpered, looking at his master with pleading eyes begging.

"Hmmm." Sesshomaru smirked, leaning back farther in his chair. "I will just have to… serve myself then…"

"ah!" Inuyasha cried out, denial racing through his body, as he watched his master wrap one of his large pale hands around the proud tower of flesh.

Inuyasha whimpered as he watched his master slowly start and move his hand. Up, down, twist-

"Ah…" the first moan was soft, and Inuyasha whimpered at the sound of it; the strange warmth spreading through him as he strained against his bounds, tugging; he needed to get to his master.

The heat intensified, burning through Inuyasha until it seemed at bursting point.

_Crack!_

It was like a gunshot through the air, and Inuyasha froze at the sound. With trembling lips, he looked down and stared in shock; the steel cufflinks that had held his arms apart, was not broken, but it did look cracked…

Inuyasha looked up as he felt a single clawed finger caress his jaw.

His master stood before him, in all his nude glory, the man stood tall and straight, shadowed eyes watching the trembling hanyou.

Sesshomaru watched silently as the slight amber tinge bled away from the boys iris.

"Well done pet."

Inuyasha started, surprised.

"For what master?" he whispered, voice strangely horse.

"You improved. You took control of your power; even if only minutely. It is still worthy of a reward."

"A reward, master?"

"Yes. Every time you improve, you will have me at your fingers; to do or have do whatever you please."

Anything he pleases… all Inuyasha wanted now was for his master to be buried deeply inside of him.

"Take me master." He panted, breath coming in desperate pants.

Sesshomaru stared down at his pet, before sinking to his knees and running a clawed hand over trembling thighs before his tongue followed, sliding up to a red blood filled member.

"ma-master?" Inuyasha was confused. "w-what are you doing?"

"I gave no instructions pet… I do not know how you wish for me to take you." Sesshomaru said as he nibbled Inuyasha's heavy sac.

"Ngghmn" Inuyasha moaned, bucking his hips wildly. NO! This was unfair, why did he have to say it! Blood flooded his face. "Inside me! Now!" Inuyasha hissed as a slick tongue thrust past his puckering entrance.

Suddenly he found himself being pulled through the air, restraints gone, and a searing pain in his lower back as his master thrust soundly into him. "Aaaah!" he screamed out; it hurt, oh Kami it hurt! He didn't understand, it always hurt in the start, but not like this. "oooh." Inuyasha gave a muffled sob, his hands gripping his masters forearms as his back was pressed soundly against the firm chest.

It was his own fault. His master was giving him… power… and Inuyasha did not know how to use it…

His master always prepared him, even if just for a moment. His master caressing his entrance for a split-second didn't count. He had been too impatient.

"Inuyasha?" his master's voice was tight with pleasured pain and worry.

"Move… slowly…" Inuyasha gasped out, rocking his hips slightly. "Get me… wet…"

Sesshomaru reached over the panting boys head, reaching for a vile of oil he knew to be there. He poured a bit on his hand then pulled out almost all the way – much to Inuyasha's displeasure – and lathered his dick with it. Then he started to move.

Slowly.

After five minutes of slow fucking, Inuyasha cried out and moaned loudly.

"Faster…ah! Harder! Aaaah!"

His master had hit his prostate, and was now angling his hips so that as he sped up – slowly – his pet would be tortured.

"M-more! Oh kami! SEME! Ouh! Please!"

The way his pet begged so prettily, he couldn't hold himself back any more; he pulled out, ignoring Inuyasha cries of denial, and placed him on his back, before he pushed back it, angling his hips so that he shot forward, right into that tight bundle of nerves.

Inuyasha screamed his pleasure, dull claws gripping tightly at his master as the man pressed into him over and over again.

Soon it became too much, and Inuyasha screamed his release. Sesshomaru grunted as the already tight heat became nearly unbearably so; he thrust erratically before he came with a low guttural moan.

They lay there for a while in silence, Inuyasha still with his legs wrapped snuggly around his masters waist, Sesshomaru, breathing in his pets delicious scent and still buried deeply within his tight body.

He was happy, his mother was on her way, the mating would take place, his puppy was gaining control, and that sickening hanyou was dead.

What could go wrong?

~888~

Kani screamed as she threw another priceless vase against the wall.

"HE can't stop them! He can't take that BRAT away from my man! Why, why, WHY!"

"Stop whining. The plan will work." He partner hissed, idly picking at dirt under his nails.

"Oh it better, you good for-"

The man ignored her endless rant, a cruel sadistic smile on his colorless lips.

**Ah, finally! Hope you enjoy, I think this is the longest I've gone using only one page break. Funky! [very *yawn*] anyhoo! Come find me on DeviantArt! Friend me! I'm getting my stuff up as soon as possible! Ooooh! My name is lisa-demonic-angel! [Not full stops, hyphens…. You have noticed the similarities, right?] oh, oh, oh! I can! (It's your name!)…. So? [Whatever…] REVIEW! Please! Vodka shot cake if you do! **


End file.
